


In Pursuit of Moon and Mist

by kaonnette



Category: The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge, The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaonnette/pseuds/kaonnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ Maria... If you are the Moon Princess, then I shall decidedly be your starry eyed knight." </p><p>Disaster threatens Moonacre Valley once again and it is up to Maria to save it. Thrown together with the roguish Robin de Noir, the Moon Princess faces mystery, danger and a romance seemed destined to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world at her fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now read my original fantasy story Wystwood on Wattpad (@kaonnette)! Check it out if you're interested in adventure, magic and romance! Thank you :)

On days like these Maria Merryweather felt she had the world at her fingertips. In late afternoon, the sun had passed its highest point and the warmth beat down in rays which bathed the girl in golden light. She sighed and turned onto her back, digging rivulets into the soil surrounding her blanket. The sunshine had baked the earth throughout the morning and the heat ran from her fingers and flushed her skin.

Months had passed since Maria had saved Moonacre Valley from its demise, yet nothing much had changed. The young girl often reminisced upon the harmonious stretch of time following the marriage between Loveday and her uncle, Benjamin Merryweather. Their wedding day was painted clearly in her mind, a whitewashed lattice and arbor set up in the forest, decorated with lace and wildflowers. The scent of lilac had been in the air as Loveday walked down a carpet of woven foliage, her delicate white train seeming to float above the tapestry of leaves below. The people of Moonacre had celebrated long into the night, with wine and music and dancing and laughter. Maria had never experienced such elation as she joked with Miss Heliotrope and ate every food Marmaduke had to offer. As the black blanket of night was drawn across the sky and the stars emerged to join the festivities, Robin de Noir had advanced towards her, holding flowers of the same vivid red as her loosened hair. She had no idea how long they had danced in each other's arms, but as the sun rose everyone began to return to their own homes. In the flourishing dawn, Robin had reached down and swept long strands of hair away from her cheek, bending his head until his lips had found her ear to whisper sweet farewells.

Maria felt a shiver run down her spine at the recollection. She shifted and drew up her legs, brushing the dirt from her skirts as she gathered the worn blanket from the ground. That time was long since gone, no more festivities had been held and the Merryweathers and the de Noirs did not communicate. Tensions had risen following the two family's reunion. There were items and knowledge each individual did not want to share with the other and as their words became laced with poisonous intent, the households found themselves at odds once again.

A familiar voice cried out, "Maria, where have you been?"

Miss Heliotrope had been waiting at the front door, her blackened boot thrust against the heavy mahogany.

"You are perfectly aware that you must return to the manor before the sun has gone down, are you not?"

"Of course, Miss Heliotrope, I was only down at the edge of the forest, it took me time to make my way back up to the house," Maria sighed, walking past her governess and into the silent, musty corridor.

It was not 5 in the evening and already the sun was ducking behind the tops of the trees. The light, only casting golden strands before Maria's eyes moments ago, was quickly being subdued by purpling shadows. It had been happening for weeks now, each day becoming shorter than the last. The nights had become shrouded in mists and fog, curling from the forest and creeping across the manor grounds. Nightfall in Moonacre no longer held the peace it once had, rather it felt oppressive and formidable.

"Your uncle and Mistress Loveday are in the dining room, be quick my dear and prepare for supper," Miss Heliotrope was saying as she rushed about the room, picking off twigs caught in Maria's hair and tutting at the state of her dress.

Maria had heard Benjamin and Loveday discuss the strange happenings of the valley with increasing fervour each night. Her uncle had been frequently leaving the manor on horseback, riding into the forest at daybreak and returning with the mists still clinging to his jacket. Whenever Maria had entered while they were deliberating, the room had always fallen silent and a new subject bought up hastily by Loveday. But as Maria walked into the dining room today, candles flickering against the dusky gloom, she felt a change in the air.

"Ah yes, Maria, do take a seat," said her uncle, indicating the chair beside him.

Maria took her place and looked uncertainty about the room. Benjamin seemed oddly solemn and was staring at her with a rare intensity. Loveday, on the other hand, was twisting and pinching at her fingers, nervously glancing at the door every few moments.

"I am sure you are aware, Maria, that we have not been completely... forthright with you over the past few weeks," Benjamin started, but was quickly interrupted by Loveday.

"It is only because we wish to protect you, my girl," she said softly, looking tenderly at Maria and then casting her eyes towards the window.

"You see," her uncle said again after a pause, "we believe that Moonacre is once again going through some troubling times. The nights grow longer and the fog expands and advances each evening without fail. I have been looking for answers in the forest and Loveday within the books and histories of Moonacre, yet we feel that we are missing a key component... the Moon Princess."

Maria felt herself go hollow. Moonacre Valley was in danger once more? How could this be? Surely her role had been completed with the return of the moon pearls, she had never wanted to face such danger again.

"We think a solution may be found within the depths of the forest," continued Loveday, "so I have tried to contact my father, but he will not respond. We need somebody to help us who knows the woods as well as the de Noir's and fortunately my brother-"

"Robin?!" Maria gasped, colour rising to her cheeks due to her sudden outburst and the thought of the de Noir heir she had not seen in so many months.

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door and Miss Heliotrope entered, looking uneasy as she made her way into the room. Loveday clutched her hands together once more, holding her breath as everyone's attention turned to the governess.

"Your visitor has arrived, Mistress Loveday," said Miss Heliotrope, widening the door as the sound of heavy boots across the stone floor echoed within Maria's ears.

Leather and feathers flashed into sight as a bowler hat ducked beneath the low door frame. Robin de Noir raised his head, curls falling across his forehead as his eyes immediately sought out Maria. The girl felt her pulse quicken as a familiar smirk emerged on the young man's lips.

"Well, well, well, Princess, looks as though we've been reunited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my new Moonacre story. I plan for it to be quite a bit longer than my previous two, but nonetheless filled with lots of Maria and Robin romance! I hope you will stick around to see the story continue and develop! Do tell me what you think and what you are excited to see in the coming chapters!
> 
> I would also like to quickly thank everyone who has given such kind reviews and sent such lovely messages to me. It's these wonderful words that inspire me to keep writing, I cannot express how much I appreciate every single one. I am so thankful to all of you from the bottom of my heart and hope that you will enjoy this story as much as the previous two!


	2. Buttercups and finches

Brambles were clinging to her skirts as Maria made her way through the trees. It was noon and the forest was lazily humming to itself, bees landing daintily upon the buttercups and finches dancing within the flora. Despite the serenity, the woods felt foreign to Maria, as if she had stepped across the woodland threshold and found herself in a faerie otherworld. It had been months since she had ventured into the trees, as her uncle and Loveday had kept a keen eye on her after the mysteries of Moonacre began unfolding. In spite of this, she continued through the undergrowth, driven on by her faded memory of the forest path, as well as the heavy footsteps treading closely at her heel. As fast as she tried to hop over tree roots and dodge behind berry bushes, frustratingly, Robin always seemed two steps behind her. They had not spoken since leaving the manor, yet Maria felt his eyes unwaveringly set upon her back.

The previous night had been a restless one. After spending the majority of the evening discussing the question of the Moonacre mists and shortening days, Maria had felt exhausted. The agitation she had experienced suddenly sitting within arms length of Robin de Noir had set her nerves alight, which only served to increase her disquiet at finding the young man was to stay in the room directly below her own. She had lain in bed for hours, tossing and turning over the prospect of having to spend the foreseeable future in his company. Her imagination was running wild as she finally fell into a fitful sleep, replaying the night of the wedding over and over in her mind.

Consequently, she overslept. After dressing and roughly pulling a comb through her hair she had raced down to breakfast, only to be met by the telltale smirk of Robin de Noir. He had watched her take breakfast, responding shortly to her small talk as his eyes travelled restlessly across her face. They had agreed that the best course of action for them today was to head into the forest, the root of the enigma. It had been difficult to persuade Benjamin, but Robin had sworn to protect Maria, standing resolutely at her side as they proposed their journey into the woods.

Now they found themselves within the bracken, searching for any sign of oddity between the trees or across the streams.

"I wouldn't head too far that way if I were you, Princess."

Maria jumped at the sudden sound of Robin's rough voice. It was contrastingly deep within the tranquil forest, pitched lower than she remembered. A shudder played across her skin as she felt his steady hand over her hip, pulling her back towards him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Robin?" Maria questioned, blushing furiously as she stumbled away from him.

"Well, do excuse me, Princess, for saving you from a twisted ankle," Robin grinned, using his boot to push aside the nettles ahead of them.

There was, in fact, a decline in the land, the soil sliding down a meter or so. Maria lowered her gaze, the rocky earth at the bottom of the fall not looking too accommodating. She nodded briefly at him, avoiding his eyes as the corners of Robin's mouth turned up once again. Perhaps her clouded memory of the forest wasn't too reliable after all.

Looking about the dense foliage, Maria realised that none of her surroundings were particularly familiar. They had been walking for at least an hour, yet had made little progress and discovered no clues regarding their mystery. However, a gloom had settled within the branches. The more she noticed it, the more it seemed to press in on Maria, the brittle leaves and sombre setting. The once peaceful woodland now felt claustrophobic and menacing.

Maria suppressed a shiver as Robin made his way through the branches, looking across at her rooted figure.

"I'm not sure we're finding anything, Princess, perhaps it would be better to head back. There's already a chill in the air and if we find ourselves too deep between the trees before sundown, well, even I may not be able to retrace our steps," Robin shot her brash smile, but Maria could detect a trouble hidden within his eyes.

She nodded slowly, then paused. It was true that going deeper into the forest was not the safest of plans, but that didn't mean it was not impenetrable. Before Robin could react, she had hoisted herself into the branches of a nearby oak. If she could scale it then it would be like killing two birds with one stone, she could see further into the heart of the forest while simultaneously escaping the ominously gloomy atmosphere below.

"Princess!" cried Robin, scrambling over to the trunk of the tree. He knew the forest well, to be sure, and thusly knew how to climb. However, this far into the forest the branches grew closely and thinly, clambering into the tree would not go well for a man of his stature, he doubted he could reach a few feet up without something snapping under him.

None the less, Maria continued her ascent through the leaves, occasionally risking a glance down at the boy below her, his unease obvious on his face.

"How exactly am I meant to protect you from down here, Princess?!" Robin called up, restlessly pacing around the tree in long strides.

"Aren't you a bird boy?" Maria replied, unable to stop the teasing smile from appearing on her lips, "I'm sure you'll think of something!"

There was an unintelligible grumbling coming from the base of the tree as Maria broke through the foliage. Due to the decline into the centre of the woods, Maria was able to look down into its depths from her vantage point.

The heart of the forest seemed to seethe and writhe with some unseen force. The dark branches twisted over one another, deteriorating the wildlife as a sinister energy gave life to the contorting timber. At the very centre stood a tree greater in growth and size than any other. A fog appeared to trail from all of its limbs, like a cloak billowing from a gnarled body. Maria could hardly bear to look, her vision distorted as if she were looking at a painting made to trick your eyes and perception.

She was several meters up in the air, but her foot desperately tried to find a hold in order to get back onto solid ground. Holding onto the truck, she stepped down, only to miss a branch and slip through the leaves, hands grasping at the passing bark.

The air rushed out of her lungs as she made contact. Her arms reaching for stability and her fingers clutching at cool leather.

"You don't make things easy for me, do you, Princess?" panted Robin, having stumbled back into the mossy trunk after catching Maria in his outstretched arms.

Gradually looking up at him, Maria found her breath once again, her pulse newly racing from their close proximity. Robin had her pressed into his chest as he leaned against the tree, his hands solidly at her shoulder and beneath her knees. Their shallow breathing was mingling together, their faces mere centimeters apart.

Maria gasped and attempted to move, struggling out of his grasp. But he held steadfast, resisting Maria's efforts and tightening his grip. He moved his head closer to hers, his eyes locked upon her own and the air caught in Maria's chest.

"Never attempt anything as reckless as that again," Robin whispered in her ear, his voice harsh as his lips moved the hair trapped against her cheek.

All of a sudden she was on her feet. Maria let out a squeak at abruptly being righted, swaying slightly from his absence. But he was already stalking off through the trees, roughly kicking nettles aside as he trampled the undergrowth.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Robin called back to her, turning his head slightly towards her motionless body.

Through the patchwork of leaves and branches, Maria could just make out the tops of his ears turning a dusky pink. She let an impish smile play across her lips as she rushed to catch up to his side.


	3. A volume in velvet

It was mid-morning and the sunlight was streaming in through the crooked windows of the manor's library. Dust was swirling through the air and haphazardly stacked books threatened to topple over and into the lap of Maria Merryweather.

The girl sat on the hardwood flooring, legs crossed and brow furrowed. She had been studying since the sun had risen into the pale Moonacre sky, absorbed in reading the thin paper pages of the ancient novels. She had started off perched at the large oak table that took up the centre of the room, but now every last bit of space, on both table and chairs, had been taken up with the antique tomes. All but one that is, which was occupied with an inattentive Robin de Noir. His chair was rocked back, with his heels balanced on the table in front of him. He hummed a quiet tune, fading in and out as Maria occasionally muttered a word or phrase taken from the threadbare volumes within her hands.

"I'm not sure what you intend to find, Princess, the forest is about the most commonplace setting in all of Moonacre Valley, it's not likely you're just going to stumble across some miraculously significant piece of information, even if you could read every book in this musty, old place."

Robin let out a sigh as he let his chair's front legs clatter to the ground, standing up and stretching his cramping arms. Maria was determined to keep her eyes on the page in front of her, looking away from the rough and tanning skin Robin was exposing in his movements. He dropped his arms, vexed by the lack of attention Maria had given him all morning. He strolled around the table, before prowling towards Maria, resolved to get her to notice him.

Maria slammed shut her book, puffs of dust expelled from its worn pages. She swiftly placed it upon the growing pile in front of her, creating a higher barrier between her and the boy.

"Distracted, Princess?" Robin asked innocently, letting a smirk play across his lips.

Maria scowled up at him, her cheeks growing warm as she remembered the previous day when she had fallen into the young man's arms. The feeling of being pressed so closely against him. His breath across her ear.

"Not at all, Bird Boy," disdain evident in her voice, "in fact, I've just finished going through the bottom shelf!"

"But found nothing..." Robin stated.

It was true, within all the books and chapters Maria had skimmed through, there had been no mention of events quite like the valley had been experiencing recently. A shiver tingled the skin at her spine as she recalled the churning centre of the woods she had seen, the twisting mists and deformed branches. It had almost looked like the forest was in pain.

After returning back to the Moonacre Manor with Robin the night before, she had explained over and over again to her uncle what she had seen. They had deliberated on it long into the night and when Maria had woken the next morning all she could think to do was to seek out anything she could within the library; her most trusted source of knowledge. It had not taken long for Robin to track her down, taking his place across from her and watching her read. She found his gaze maddeningly distracting, but did not want to give him the pleasure of voicing her discomfort.

"Perhaps... perhaps I'm just looking in the wrong place," Maria started, "there's got to be something here, there always is!"

She stood up restlessly, weaving between the bookcases with Robin hard on her heels. She scanned across the many shelves, noting the books on herbalism, botany, wild beasts and astronomy. There was so much information on Moonacre and its inhabitants, but none seemed to even reference strange mists and decaying trees. It was a problem with no resolution.

Rays of light danced between the ageing novels and caught in Maria's hair. Swept away in her thoughts, she did not notice Robin once again gazing down at her until rough fingers brushing across her cheeks startled her back into reality. Robin had pushed strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear, distracting her from her musings.

She turned her head abruptly, prepared to be affronted by his sudden action. But instead, a tall and shadowed bookcase caught her eye. It was hidden away in the corner of the room, separated from the glass windows and candle nooks. She recognised it immediately and cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. It was the bookcase that held the secrets and magic of Moonacre. The old tomes were said to hold tales of mystic power and dangerous energy. There was information of great power held between its shelves, from necromancy to thaumaturgy. She rarely dared go up to its imposing structure, let alone read from it.

She dashed past Robin and approached the formidable shelves. The bookcase was large, reaching higher up than any other in the room. The books looked threadbare, the writing barely visible on their battered spines. One was illustrated with a crystal chalice, another with a cracking skull. There were so many novels, each looking more menacing than the next, Maria had no idea where to start.

She took a step back, breaking free from the sinister pull of the ancient books. Running her eyes over the tattered covers she wondered whether it would be more efficient to light a candle and inspect the books more closely. But then her eyes alighted on one volume in particular. It was several shelves up, its spine a deep purple in colour, almost as if it had been bound in velvet. What had drawn her gaze was the subtle decoration, laced circlets spotted across the indigo background, luminous even in the dim light like pearls falling into a churning sea.

She stumbled forward, enigmatically sure that she had to read this book. She could almost touch it, her fingers stretching upwards as she balanced precariously on her toes. She huffed out a breath, trying to reach further, higher. Suddenly her body was pressed forward, into the shelf. Her back felt the warmth of the young man behind her, his feet placed either side of her own as he simultaneously reached up, his fingers brushing against her wrists and the feathers at his neck tickling the tops of her ears.

"Is it this one, Princess?" asked Robin, his deep voice rumbling through her chest and her face blushing furiously.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, watching as Robin slipped the old book out of its place and brought it down into her hands, stepping away nonchalantly from her frozen body.

She looked down immediately, turning away from him and trying to calm her racing pulse. She could feel his eyes over her shoulder, watching as she flipped through the pages. She didn't know what exactly she was searching for until she stopped suddenly at a faded pencil design. It was of a full moon, glowing against a dark night sky. However it was not in the company of stars, instead it was wrapped in fog, which twisted malevolently around it and hid it from view.

Maria felt her blood run cold as she realised that Moonacre, once again, was calling out to its Moon Princess.


	4. Bedtime stories

Maria had left the sombre dust of the library at a running pace. She had flown down several flights of flagstone stairs with her boot laces snatching at her ankles before Robin had caught up with her. She was breathing heavily, though not from the sudden exertion.

"Slow down, Princess," Robin ordered, grabbing at her elbow to hold her steady.

"We've got to go, Robin, we must hurry, find out what all this means... find out what this has to do with the Moon Princess... with me!" cried Maria, chest heaving as she attempted to pull away from his grasp.

"What is there to find, Princess? We can't act so rashly. We need to think about this!"

Maria's mind was racing, a million thoughts shouting in a million voices that faded in and out as she desperately tried to sift through everything they had found out already. It was true that she was the Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley, yet she knew nothing of this mystery. She bent her knees and lowered herself to the floor, burying her head in her palms. Memories stirred and were roused from their agitated sleep.

"Loveday!" she gasped, her head coming up as she sought out Robin's eyes. There may not be enough information to draw from in the manor, but Loveday had lived as the Moon Princess for years. What's more, she had grown a family of sorts in the woodland. She was companion and defender of fauna and flora alike; a friend of Loveday's was a friend to the forest.

They knew the way. Loveday had shown Maria up to the cottage countless times and acted as a mentor in all foreign studies, from horticulture to divination. For once, after the disquiet of the previous days, Maria felt a veil of peace fall over her shoulders as the two traversed the familiar path through the trees. There was a sense of harmony that could be found nowhere else in the world excepting Loveday's whimsical woodland cottage. Walls as white as snowdrops were latticed with honeysuckle that grew from floor to thatch. The roof itself, despite seemingly being composed of straw, was a vibrant red that surpassed the colourful mushrooms which sprouted around the entrance. Small windows placed irregularly on each wall let in the light from any direction, giving the main room inside a constant amber glow.

Maria reached down into a rabbit hole dug next to the eastern wall, fishing out a battered copper key. She slipped it into the door's lock and entered Loveday's home, treading carefully and wishing she had thought to seek out Loveday back at the Moonacre Manor. But time was against them, the grains of sand slipping through his crystal hourglass at an unforgiving pace. It was a mere handful of hours before the sun was to begin its descent.

She acted quickly, tasking Robin to search through the upper shelves of Loveday's bookcase as she went through the lower ones. Loveday may not have liked her unwilling role in Moonacre's history, but she was faithful and dedicated to any cause. It appeared as though she had collected stacks of books concerning Moonacre's dark past and the legends behind the Princesses. Some were old and falling apart while others were barely touched. Occasionally Maria came across Loveday's looping scrawl, she had made notes in the margins, linking ideas and devising concepts.

Yet curiously, it was when Maria picked up a tattered copy of an old fairytale that she felt the pull of ancient knowledge and promise once again. She had never come across it as a child in London, but then again, she had never been told of Moonacre during her infancy.

The book followed a young Moon Princess, her ethereal unicorn a source of light as she rode through a treacherous forest. Monsters crept in the shadows, contorted minions of darkness whose eyes followed her everywhere. She was searching for three items that would bring peace back to the land and break the curse that had befell it. When offered to the Mother Tree, the heavens broke open and the sun brought life back into the woodland. The last roughly sketched image showed the Princess, laid motionless at the foot of the tree with her hands folded over her chest. It was undetailed and worn from time, but the peaceful image turned Maria's blood icy cold.

She let the pages fall back, returning her to the opening of the book. In small print was a short poem, a prologue for the story ahead:

_Three items found betwixt stream and meadow,_

_Calls back the light lost to the shadow._

_Petals that contain the sun,_

_And water from the darkness sprung._

_Element three brings forth a plight,_

_It beats under the tree of life._

_Combine the artefacts foretold,_

_And heaven's light one shall behold._

The story was uncanny. Excluding the dramatic incorporation of the monsters, undoubtedly added to thrill sleepy children tucked up in bed. It was indeed a child's tale, but Maria knew better than most to trust legends of the past. Moonacre survived from it's stories, passed through generations and lovingly adapted in each family and household. Furthermore, and perhaps more pressingly, it was the only lead they had. If this story proved to be genuine it would seem a treasure hunt was about to begin. An innocent child's bedtime story, turned to merciless trial against the clock. Moonacre's light was going out.


	5. Ascertaining sweetness

The floor was no place for a young lady of good standing to be situated, yet Maria seemed to have been spending her time on the dusty surfaces far more frequently that she would have liked. For a moment she rested across her folded legs, the room spinning like a carousel as her trembling fingertips disturbed the lint powdering Loveday's neglected floorboards.

But the room rushed back into view as Robin's hands supported her shoulders and pulled her up and into him. A book lost its precarious balance as it fell from a whitewashed writing desk and a dormouse scuttled swiftly from the kitchen, cheeks bulging from the treasures of nuts and seeds left sweetly in small piles for any creature that may happen upon it. Maria's Moonacre came back to life before her fluttering eyelids.

"Maria?"

The rough voice of Robin de Noir should not have suited the softness of her name, yet hearing him whisper it faintly in the golden glow of the deserted cottage seemed to change his demeanour completely. With a single word Robin had her attention completely as she felt a calm security return to her mind.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I seem to have suddenly become quite faint," she replied, her voice cracking slightly as she moved away, feeling for the steady arch of the door frame.

"Ma... Princess, I think perhaps we should return to the manor or head north to the de Noir castle. You're so pale and can hardly stand. We would do better to seek help tomorrow," Robin's fingers were still trailing at her waist, as if he could provide strength through the ribbons of her dress.

"No!" Maria cried, her eyes snapping open as if a bolt of lightning had struck her from her stormy thoughts, "No, I think not..."

She could not get the image of the fairytale's Moon Princess from her mind. The days were getting impossibly short, soon only the mornings would provide Moonacre Valley with its light for the day. The sun was still rising, but it seemed to be lethargic in its ascent, soon enough losing interest in the valley far below and wishing a good evening to the moon before slipping from view completely. If Maria did not act quickly, the stars would be left to endlessly entertain the sky.

"Robin, I think it would be better if we acted quickly. I feel sure in what we are doing now! It sounds silly, but if I am to save Moonacre I need to find the items in this story," she tried to continue, "the problem remaining is that I don't know where to find such things, and, well, nobody knows the forest as well as you Robin. I... I know I ask too much of you."

She had not intended to ask him to stay with her, but it had tumbled out of her mouth as easily as a raindrop rolls down a transparent glass pane. The seconds ticked past, each one seeming to beat momentously upon her eardrums until a wide grin broke out on the face of the young man before her.

"Why, Princess! Of course I'll help you," Robin's laughter disturbed the heavy atmosphere that had fallen across their shoulders and directed it out of the room completely, "despite all of the reading you're endlessly preoccupied with, it seems you haven't learnt anything yet. Surely you must know by now that I'm here until you absolutely beg me on your knees to go. Besides, who else would catch you if you continue going around and falling out of trees?"

It was now Robin's turn to slump deliberately onto the cool stone wall behind him. The moments he spent with Maria seemed to exhaust him completely. It was like attempting to keep up with a wild wolf running across snowy mountain tops, or diving into a pool of perfectly still water and not quite knowing how deeply you would have to swim before you touched the bottom.

"You do like to make me worry, don't you, Princess," it was a statement, not a question. Robin's breath came rushing out as he brushed his fingers roughly through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

His heavy boots thumped towards Maria before he bent down to pick up the fairytale resting at her feet. The thin book seemed to weigh down his hands, heavy with mystery and untold secrets. He held the key to Moonacre's demise within the palm of his hands before shoving it into his pocket and striding towards the open front door.

The sun hung low in the sky, casting violet shadows towards the cottage and its two young visiters. Stars shone faintly above, hidden behind the veil of dusk. If any animals had been present at their arrival, curiously looking to see who had approached and disturbed Loveday's vacant dwelling, they were all gone now. The silence of the forest could not be translated as peaceful, the was a sense of foreboding that lingered between the trees and shook the blossoms.

If they were to consider walking to one of their families homes they would not be there until night had fallen completely. Similarly, heading out into the forest would be a perilous operation indeed, even if Robin could decipher the poem instantaneously. No, the best idea would be to stay in the cottage. This way, they could find out which items to seek out at daybreak and set out immediately, as well as being able to get some rest. Despite her impatience, Maria agreed that this would be the most efficient way of doing things.

"But, what of Uncle and Loveday? They do not know we are here and are sure to worry," Maria questioned, feeling anxious once more at the thought of her guardians searching restlessly for them in the dangers of the night.

"Loveday lived in this cottage for many years, she had methods of sending messages home when she needed. The forest crows are immeasurably intelligent, so long as you give them something to eat in exchange for their services," Robin replied nonchalantly, watching Maria move nervously from one wall to the next like the rabbits he had once caged within the woods. "Why so agitated, Princess? Are there others you are so desperately worried for? A friend? A sweetheart?"

She was stunned and momentarily suspended from the sudden change in Robin's conversation. His dark eyes flashed mischievously through the gloom. He was teasing her. She straightened up, pulling back her shoulders. The Moon Princess would not be challenged by a bird boy.

"Why? Do you think I'm sweet, Robin?" she baited, threatening to move a step closer to him and snap the tension formed tightly between them.

"I wouldn't know, Princess," Robin's voice was like velvet, tempting her, "I believe you need to taste something to ascertain its sweetness."

Maria's eyes grew as wide as the moon itself as a smirk formed on the young man's lips. He was the first to break the silence, strolling past her to find Loveday's candles and light the fireplace on the far side of the room. However, flames seemed unnecessary in the tropical climate that had entered the room, Maria's face feeling flushed as she breathed in the humid air.

Could she truly survive a night with Robin de Noir?


	6. Heliosoleil

The fire crackled steadily in the corner of the room, flames jumping and dancing in the heavy darkness of the night. Despite the mismatched candles dispersed throughout the room, the majority of the light came from the full moon, hanging like a pendulum through the misted windows.

The stale bread left within the kitchen had not been the most filling meal, but it was the only one available. As the candlelight flickered across Maria's face she couldn't help but think the mice were having a better supper than they were within the dusty cottage. She sat by the window, feigning interest in the forest that sprawled behind the glass despite her attention being completely centred on Robin. A tingle ran across her skin as she remembered his words from earlier in the evening. She had hoped to fall asleep quickly, as Robin had suggested, but the night had thrown a heavy blanket of mist over the cottage which seemed to trap the tension building within the room.

Loveday liked to keep things small and sweet, which was evident in her design and decor. Aside from the kitchen and bathroom, the majority of Loveday's possessions were kept within the central room. With most of the space taken up with stacks of books or leafy potted plants the only resting spots available were a pale blue loveseat, which could hardly accommodate one person sitting down, and an worn single oak bed, pressed into the corner close to the fireplace.

Insistent that he needed no rest and was perfectly happy sitting among the books all night, Robin had demanded Maria take the bed. However, the Moon Princess was not known for her docile attitude and stubbornly protested that she had no qualms with sleeping on the floor. After long minutes of glaring and folded arms the situation had not been resolved and both had firmly made their beds upon the floorboards with throw pillows and moth-eaten blankets.

As a cold draft swept beneath the window casing Maria shivered and wrapped herself tighter in the musty bedspread. Her gaze had been lingering on Robin de Noir for the better part of half an hour as he intently studied the fairytale, trying to decipher the mysterious poem. He was leaning back nonchalantly across the room, his knee resting on a pile of collapsing books and his bowler hat discarded at his side. Yet, it was not the sight of his mussed hair that caught Maria's attention. Rather, it was his strong hands that managed to hold the small book so delicately, the solid curve of his jaw which framed his face and the way he bit his lip as he attempted to deduce the three items they now sought. Maria once again trembled beneath her blankets, though not from the cold.

"Princess!"

Maria started at the sound of his rough voice suddenly invading the silence of the room, their eyes met but she found it too difficult to hold his gaze.

"Princess, I think I've solved it! Well, part of it at least," Robin grinned, sitting up as he turned the book towards her. "We knew the objects must be inside the forest as it grows between the Merryweather meadow and the Northern River. So for the first item, I've been looking through Loveday's botany books. All plants that are related to the sun are named only for their bright colours, apart from one: the _Heliosoleil_. From the looks of it, Loveday made notes about finding it and trying to grow it in her gardens. It originally flowers on the other side of the forest, within the Luminesce Glades among the faerie rings."

"I know that place; it's only an hours walk from here if you follow the brook! They say that when the sun reaches its peak the fae can visit the clearing for the briefest of moments, causing mischief and casting enchantments," Maria said excitedly, "but then, what of the water from darkness? Surely that cannot be close to the glades."

"No," confirmed Robin, "the water was a little harder to discover. I couldn't find any mention of magical springs within Loveday's books, but then had a thought of my own. When I was just a child and my father took me into the forest we often went deep into valley, exploring the caves hidden within the land. There was one in particular, a creepy deep cavern the sun could never reach. Once my father bought a candle so we could make our way down and at the very bottom was this bubbling stream. The odd thing was it didn't seem to run anywhere, we were too deep below the earth for it to reach any streams above. At the time, my father told me an old legend of the caves, saying that ancient kings used to climb down into the depths of the cave to drink from the spring and gain eternal life. The only problem was that once they had made their way down and drank from the water they didn't have enough light to climb back to the surface. They were doomed to wander through the caverns for eternity. When I was younger I just assumed it was an old folk tale my father had picked out of nowhere, but perhaps it had some truth to it after all."

Maria grimaced, the idea of descending into a dark and dank cave was not exactly compelling, much less the promise of a life stuck below the surface.

"And what of the final clue?" she asked.

"That's the one problem, Princess," replied Robin, "I do not know what this life giving tree could be, much less what beats under it."

"Perhaps..." started Maria, searching through her memories. "Perhaps it is the tree I saw before, the one right at the centre of the forest surround by the mists. If the evil is coming from the forest, it makes sense for it to hide within the very heart of it."

Robin nodded in agreement, his eyes flashing as his mind worked wildly to put together their information. He got to his feet, restlessly pacing before reaching down for his hat, smothering his disheveled curls as he headed for the door.

"Surely you don't plan on heading out in the middle of the night, Robin? You'll catch your death," Maria protested, pointing at the rivulets of rain now dripping down the window panes.

"No, Princess, but according to Loveday's notes she tried planting the _Heliosoleil_ just outside of this very house. Although, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing," he replied playfully, throwing her a impish wink before slipping into the rain.

"Robin! Come back this instant!" cried Maria rushing to the doorway and hoping the moonlight wouldn't be enough to illuminate her flushed cheeks.

She did not have to wait long for his return however, as the door swung open not two minutes after his departure. Drenched and dripping, Robin stomped into the cottage and towards the fireplace, cursing under his breath at the cold.

"Loveday did mention in her entries that the flowers didn't seem to fully develop within her gardens," Robin finally said after his teeth had stopped chattering, "but some seemed to have sprouted a few petals, so we know what they look like at the very least."

From his pocket he pulled a posie of slightly squashed flowers. Each was no larger than Maria's little finger and had almost translucent petals that seemed at any moment would drop from the flower completely. Maria looked down at them, amazed by their delicate shape and colour. She was distracted as Robin cleared his throat and looked up to see a bright pink blush travelling up his neck. Gazing down again she saw that Robin held the flowers together in a small bouquet, his hand stretched out for Maria to take them. Her heart sped up as she reached out, her fingers brushing Robin's as she took the gift presented to her. For a moment she forgot the significance of the ethereal flowers and felt a thrill from the sweetness of the moment.

Robin turned to the fireplace, rubbing the back of his neck and hiding his face. Maria let a small smile play across her lips as she shuffled her boots upon the floorboards, not quite knowing what to say. When she did finally look up however, she was left speechless.

Robin had once again dropped his bowler hat to his feet and was now removing his leather jacket and pulling at the hem of his shirt. As his wet clothes fell to the floor with a heavy thud, Robin's broad chest was exposed and his strong arm muscles rippled under the firelight.

"Should we perhaps get some rest now, Princess?"


	7. Starry eyed knight

The flowers shook between Maria's trembling fingers as she carefully set them down upon the windowsill. The moon had risen over the valley and darkness captured every corner of the forest. Maria Merryweather was trapped in the company of Robin de Noir.

"Princess?" she heard a chuckle lacing his words as he called for a response.

"Robin, I really... I really do not think it is suitable for us to be in such a position... at such a time of night I mean..."

Each time Maria attempted to form a sentence she found herself unable to finish it, words trailing off as she heard the steady footsteps of Robin approaching her from across the room. He was teasing her. She knew his goading games all too well, but this time it seemed different. Perhaps it was the glowing moon framed through the window panes, or the mysterious circumstances threatening Moonacre, or perhaps the rough lilt of Robin's remarkably deep voice as he called out for her attention again.

"Princess, there's no need to be nervous."

Maria felt her cheeks flush several shades darker.

"I'm a respectable man, Princess," she could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "I'm not about to play out any deep, dark desires you may have had while dreaming of my bare chest."

Maria snapped. She knew Robin's ways and his playful personality, but teasing her at a moment like this was simply too much. Snatching a threadbare pillow from the loveseat, she turned and hurled it in Robin's direction, managing to hit him square in the face. The shocked and perplexed expression on Robin's face as the pillow fell to the floor with a thud was enough to cause a string of giggles to break from Maria's lips. She brought her hands to her face in glee, beaming up at the bewildered bird boy.

"Oh, I see, Princess," Robin finally said as Maria's giggles died down, "you want to play it like this, huh?"

Maria squealed as Robin suddenly dived forward, snatching at the ribbons of her dress as she dodged his attack, fleeing to the kitchen. Robin stalked towards the sound of clattering of pots and pans, a smile forming on his lips as their game continued.

"En garde!" Maria declared, pointing one of Loveday's wooden spoons in his direction as he entered the kitchen.

Feigning distress, Robin placed his hands in the air and dropped to his knees, eyes shining as he watched the Princess double over laughing.

"Surely you don't plan on killing your loyal subject, Moon Princess?"

Maria leveled her gaze with his, a stern pout forming on her lips as she carefully walked over to him. The silky fabric of her dress caressed Robin's unclothed arms, causing a ripple of goosebumps to form across his skin. He looked up at her with a strange intensity that left Maria feeling breathless.

"No, I should think not," Maria replied, trying to sound casual as she maintained their eye contact, "instead, I shall knight you."

A quizzical grin appeared on Robin's face as Maria waved her wooden spoon ceremoniously in the air, before bringing it down to tap lightly on each of Robin's squared shoulders.

"There, now you are a Knight of Moonacre!" Pronounced Maria, smiling down at him playfully.

"And may I rise, Princess?" replied Robin, his voice seeming to rumble thunderously within the quiet confines of the kitchen.

Maria once again felt nervous anticipation flood into her body, nodding her head slightly as she did not trust herself to speak. On his feet once more, Robin towered over her. She often forgot just how tall he truly was while they traversed the forest, the uneven terrain rarely giving an indication. However, even without his heavy boots and signature bowler hat, Robin still stood more than a head above her.

Calloused fingers traced her wrist before entwining themselves between her own. Robin brought her hand up, once again forming an unbroken gaze as he looked fixedly into her eyes. He raised the back of her hand to his face, lowering his head slightly and gazing down at her from beneath his lashes as he pressed his lips softly upon her pale skin.

"Then, I pledge myself to Moonacre and to you, my Princess."

Maria could not help the small gasp that broke from her lips, time had seemed to stop it's clock at that very moment. All she could hear was the rush of her blazing blood in her ears. All she could feel was the quick breath escaping from Robin's lips and caressing the top of her hand.

Reality returned as Robin straightened up, releasing her fingers as a familiar smirk appeared on his face.

"Now, my Princess, as your vowed protector, I must insisted on you resting before we set out on our quest tomorrow morning."

Without another word, Robin swept a hand beneath Maria's legs and caught her shoulders in his palm, pulling her up into the air in one swift movement and striding purposely out of the kitchen.

"Robin!" Maria cried, finding her voice as the floor disappeared from below her feet, "Robin, put me down this instant!"

"Calm down, Princess. Sleep is sketched onto your face. You need rest," Robin's voice was surprisingly gentle as he pulled her further into his wide chest, cradling her as though he were holding one of the world's most precious objects.

Maria knew she should have felt desperately embarrassed at the scandalous position she was trapped in, yet the peaceful hum of Robin's voice and the steady heartbeat that echoed from his chest seemed to lull her. He was right, she was indeed awfully tired. The comforting heat from the fireplace and the soothing words from Robin left her drifting off, as if by magic, into the cloudy hazes of sleep.

Robin placed her down gently onto Loveday's bed, pausing to tenderly brush the stray hairs from Maria's cheek before leaning down to pick up several blankets from the floor and lay them on top of the sleeping girl.

He gazed down at her peaceful form, his fingers once again finding themselves tracing the smooth skin of her delicate hands. As if sensing him from within her dreams, Maria's fingers lightly curled around his own, sighing sweetly as Robin murmured her name.

"Maria... If you are the Moon Princess, then I shall decidedly be your starry eyed knight."


	8. Apples and curls

Maria awoke to the sweet sensation of morning. The leaves outside were shaking in a soft breeze and the sun dappled the room in golden light. She was lying in Loveday's bed, pressed into the corner and wrapped in layer upon layer of woven blanket. She tried to detangle her limbs, her eyelids still fluttering from deep slumber. However, at the sound of a heavy sigh from below her bed, she froze.

Suddenly wary to make any noise at all, she sat up against the pillows, looking past the piles of bed sheets. Sprawled out on the rug by the fireplace was Robin, his bowler hat and jacket stacked neatly to his side and his body turned towards the glowing embers, almost extinguished after burning through the night.

Maria slowly lowered her toes the wooden floor, taking care to move softly enough so that she would not even wake the mice sleeping in the skirting boards. Wrapping a sheet around her shoulders, she tiptoed across the five feet separating her and the snoozing bird boy. At his side she could make out his unguarded features. His long eyelashes and slightly parted lips. His tousled hair that curled around his ears and tickled the base of his neck. She felt her cheeks warm as her eyes moved down, taking in the sight of his torso.

She could see his bare chest moving steady in time with his breathing. Up and down, as if setting a pace for the beating of her own heart. In a rush of memories, she recalled the previous night. The images flickered past her mind's eye; Robin kneeling before her, Robin gazing up and into her eyes with a fierce intensity, Robin sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. Just hours ago she had been pressed against that chest, hearing his heartbeat within her own ears and feeling his breath muss her hair.

"Enjoying the view, Princess?"

Maria gasped and jumped backwards, as if a bolt of electricity had ran from her toes and scorched every one of her nerve endings. Robin's eyes were wide open now, a sparkle dancing in each one as a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Robin! I thought... You were supposed to be asleep!" Maria cried, scrambling away now as she retreated to the far side of the room.

"It's a funny thing, Princess, but each night after I fall asleep, I seem to wake up again in the morning," Robin teased, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Maria hurry away from him.

The Princess scowled, trying to calm her breathing as she reached for composure. It couldn't have been eight in the morning and already the bird boy was set on teasing her into an early grave. It was at times like these that Maria could understand Miss Heliotrope's efforts to avoid, as she liked to call it, the vexing company of men.

Determined not to give him the satisfaction of any more quips aimed in her direction, Maria announced that she would instead leave to gather some breakfast, ignoring his remarks as she hastily left through the front entrance rather than the kitchen door.

She considered turning around and darting back into the kitchen, but from the sounds of shuffling feet inside the cottage she knew that Robin must be putting his shirt back on. She would never be free of his teasing if she chose to enter as he was getting dressed.

The morning air was crisp and cool. In her urgency, Maria had forgotten to put on her boots, and she wriggled toes in the dewy grass, looking around Loveday's small plot of land in the early sunshine. Despite the seemingly endless number of rabbit warrens that speckled the soil around the forest, Loveday's vegetable lots appeared to be untouched, each one rich with bushy leaves and white petals. Impressive as it was, Maria didn't find the idea of carrots and potatoes for breakfast particularly appealing, and instead turned her attention to the small apple tree growing slightly apart from the cottage.

The emerald leaves fluttered in the air, caressing an abundance of rosy apples that hung temptingly from thin branches. The sunlight seemed to shine lazily through the gaps, creating pools of shifting light that swam across the grass like faerie dust. Making her way towards it, Maria could smell the sweet scent of the fresh apples and feel the golden sun kissing her bare arms.

On the tips of her toes, her fingers could brush the soft skin of the apples, each one clinging to the tree just out of her grasp. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air, her palms closing around the fruits as a gasp escaped her lips. For a moment it felt as though she were flying, almost as if the fairies had come of hiding and chosen to play.

But she knew these arms well, and the gentle hands which traced her hips as her toes touched back to the earth.

"I thought your feet may be getting cold, Princess," Robin chuckled as he gestured down to the boots he'd placed by the tree.

Maria nodded, realising that her toes had taken on a bluish tinge in the brisk morning air. Holding one of the fruits out to Robin she smiled up at him, trying to convey her gratitude to his thoughtfulness as their eyes met.

To her surprise, Robin's cheeks turned a bright red, as rosy as the apples hanging above their heads. He cleared his throat gruffly, taking the apple and brusquely turning towards the woods, jerking his head in the direction of the trees.

"The Luminescence Glades, they're this way. If we start walking now we'll be there within the hour."

Maria tried to stifle a giggle as she watched Robin pace around the cottage, running his fingers through his disheveled curls before firmly pulling the bowler hat down upon his head. Perhaps she wasn't the only one affected by the previous night's events after all.


	9. The way of magic

Leaving behind the familiar is always a difficult task, yet it was one that Maria knew well. None the less, she saw it as a challenge that one can never become accustomed to, as each circumstance weaves a different path of events to the last. In leaving London and entering the countryside, Maria was faced with having to integrate herself into a new way of life, a life that revolved around the sowing of the land and moved to the ebb of the river flow. In determining her fate as the Moon Princess, Maria understood the vital strength given through family and the capacity she held for trust, loyalty and above all love.

As she left Loveday's small plot of land she was once again filled with a longing to return to that which she knew. Over the months, Loveday's cottage had become a emblem of all that she loved from the forest. Through her eyes, the trees breathed and whispered the secrets of the land as they rustled against the cottage's windows. The earth was soft and provided for those who cared enough to respect it with seeds and water. Even the animals paid heed to a subtler way of life. Parting from such a place would be another step towards the unknown, another leap of faith that Maria would have to trust could eventually lead her to a newer and more wondrous world.

The further they walked into the forest the greater the distinction grew. The trees here did not breathe or whisper, instead they hung their heads and dug their roots haphazardly through the soil as if at any moment they might attempt to move from their confines and flee the forest forever. The desperation of the land was undeniable and Maria knew that as she chose her path across it, she sealed her fate to free it.

At the very least, she was not alone. The broad back of Robin de Noir strode several feet in front of her, batting aside the brambles and smoothing the undergrowth. Robin knew his way around the forest and had the fastest routes already mapped out in his mind, yet each step he took was ultimately calculated and adjusted for the princess. He rarely travelled out of his own company, and he liked it that way. In the opinion of the de Noir's, the only person who you could truly rely on was oneself. However, slowing his pace so that he could always keep Maria's steady footsteps in earshot, or kicking down nettles despite them biting at any of his exposed skin seemed to make him undeniably contented. The girl may have teased him relentlessly and played on every last one of his nerves, yet he never wished for her to be parted from his side.

The thought came as a shock to him at first, however the inevitability of it seemed obvious immediately. Deep into the nights, when only the stars could provide their ears to his sighs, he invariably thought of the princess. His feeling were a muddle of strange, new and long forgotten and he welcomed them without question. He was meant to be by his princess' side; he was sure of it.

The walk had not been a long one, but the ruminations of each individual had stretched it on an age. Nevertheless, as they rounded a particularly high boulder and ducked under the branch of a willow weeping upon the grassy floor they approached the foretold glade.

The way of magic is a strange one, and not configured in such a way for the corporeal to understand. There are, however, certain instances in which the fabric of magic can be unravelled and discovered, which is often noted upon by scholars within the art. In such cases, it becomes evident that some magics are stronger than others, and indeed hold such a power that they can change the realms of the living completely.

The valley of Moonacre was a hub for such a kind of magic, calling upon ethereal creatures of kingdoms unknown and bringing into existence beings of immense power; pixies, witches and princesses divined by the stars themselves. Each has a home in Moonacre and if one was to stumble into it, it would be hard to miss. As was the Luminescence Glade for Maria and Robin, which seemed to hold the sun itself within its elements. Each aspect of the glade contained a glow that was almost too intense to be gazed upon directly, with a bubbling brook that moved in phosphorescent currents and bushes ladened with berries that appeared ablaze within its branches. Robin, whose childhood had been spent within the unlit corridors of the de Noir castle, thought that so much light could not exist within all the nations of all the world.

Across the brook and apart from the trees were various rings of glistening white mushrooms, almost translucent and dripping with a clear, radiant substance that trailed to the soil below. At the centre of each one sprouted small flowers which drew in the attention of anyone within its vicinity. Despite having seen Loveday's attempts of growing the minuscule _Heliosoleil_ , they held nothing against their true counterpart. Each one had a crystalline appearance, as if it were blown from glass with a faeries breath. They seemed to jingle and chime like church bells from across the valley, breaking the perfect silence of the glade.

Robin found himself madly drawn to the distant ringing within the faerie circles, as if an insistent voice was laughing sweetly and calling him closer and closer. Before either of the pair could react to the situation, Robin had crossed the few meters from across the brook and fallen to his knees within the circle, knuckles brushing aside the mushrooms as his fingers desperately grasped at the delicate flowers before him. No sooner had the circle been broken and the oozing substance touched upon Robin's skin did it start to burn. He cried out as the back of his hand started to blister, the pale flesh turning a furious shade of red as pricks of blood began seeping from the wound and running down the incandescent petals below.


	10. Tomfoolery of the fae

Maria was torn from her trance at the sound of Robin's cries, the gentle clamour of bells replaced with her companion's yelps of pain. Jumping across the stream, a ribbon unravelled from her hair and fluttered into the current, only to be met with a fizz and a hiss as it deteriorated within the gleaming waters. Careful not to further disrupt the faerie ring of mushrooms, she stepped through Robin's path and crouched at his side. He was clutching his hand to his chest, his face contorted in pain as he allowed Maria to carefully tug him to his feet, urging him to follow her as she pulled him from the ring and back the way they had came.

The magic of the fae folk was unpredictable and never to be trusted, it invariably ended in disaster and tragedy. Maria knew this well from her readings of Loveday's research into the mystical and arcane, yet experiencing it in person was a completely different matter. Who could have foreseen the cruel tricks to be played out when entering such a realm of complete and utter beauty? It was as if they had entered heaven, only to be met with the Devil's delusions. The glade had bewitched their senses and drawn them into the fairies' callous designs.

Desperately trying to distance themselves from the clearing, Maria led Robin deeper into the forest, for once taking comfort in the dismal darkness that seemed to seep from within the undergrowth. Crouching down to tear a shred of fabric from the bottom of her dress, she wound the makeshift bandage around Robin's bloody palm. He flinched as the material touched his inflamed skin, but colour was returning to his face now that they had departed from the glowing glade.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he groaned as Maria tied a final knot to keep the wrapping in place, "I was not thinking... I don't know what came over me."

"It's not your fault, Robin," Maria replied, looking up into his eyes to see them churning with anguish, "we should have been prepared for the tomfoolery of the fae."

"I never meant to place you into any danger," Robin said after a pause, and she could see in his gaze that he meant it. It was not his hand that was troubling him, but rather his distress at potentially harming Maria. She couldn't help but smile and gently take his arm in hers.

"Well then, perhaps this at least means that I can take a turn in leading you."

She set off, into the trees, trusting her senses and whatever power was left within the forest to guide her to where she wanted to go. Sure enough, a soft babbling of rushing water could soon be heard in the distance and before long she was instructing Robin to sit down on a nearby rock so that she could properly tend to his wounds.

She tried not to hurt him as she unwound the bandage, taking care to remove the last layer with caution. Below his skin was stained a dark red, lines of dried blood running across his palm. He grimaced, taking it in, as Maria turned to run the fabric through the water.

She flinched at the sound of tinkling bells, ringing softly like the chimes above a baby's crib, lulling it into a peaceful slumber. In his free hand, Robin cradled a single floret of _Heliosoleil_. In her panic, Maria had completely forgotten the reason for their visiting the glade at all. For all the harm it had caused them, Maria beamed up at Robin, grateful for actions, rash and disorderly as they were. He grinned back, his cheeks growing rosy as Maria took the flower carefully and placed it into her travelling pouch.

Turning her attention back to Robin's palm, she gently supported his hand within her own, allowing him to weave his fingertips behind hers. Cautiously dabbing the washed material across his hand she cleaned away the blood, pausing whenever Robin sucked in his breath or cringed away. Rivulets of red were washed away by the current as Maria finished her work, ripping off another strip of fabric to use as a bandage against infection. Maria couldn't help but gaze forlornly down at the angry scars that now ran patterns across Robin's palms. If she hadn't taken on Robin's offer of help, surely such a thing would never have happened to him.

"Try not to look so dismal, Princess," Robin laughed, as if reading her mind, "now your knight has a badge of honour for protecting his princess in loyal service."

As Maria tied a bow to secure his bandage he turned his hand and caught her own within his fingers. Pulling them up to his lips, he pressed a sweet kiss against her knuckles. He heard her gasp but she did not pull away, and his lips curled into a smile against her hand as he raised his eyes to find hers.

"And it would seem that you take excellent care in looking after your subjects. It is almost as if you are experienced in the matter," he teased.

After the morning's events, Maria could not muster the energy to scowl. Instead she let herself laugh, matching her smile to Robin's as he rose to his feet.

"Then, if we are quite ready, perhaps we should set off to our next destination, Princess. I for one would gladly put that godforsaken glade as far behind us as possible."

Clambering up the rocky river bank and onto the grassy earth of the familiar forest paths, the pair continued through the trees. For once, the forest didn't seem quite so miserable and the flora was not so melancholy. Maybe it was the sun reaching its highest peak before making its ominously early decent. Or possibly it was due to the interlocking fingers of Maria and Robin, each, perhaps unknowingly, holding tightly onto the others hand as if it was their anchor to the ground beneath their feet.


	11. Lost to the infinities

The day had come and gone within a handful of brief hours. In no time at all, clouds were drifting across the sky like the tide of a petulant ocean, sucking the sunlight back into the boundless void of space and leaving the Earth's sky to darken into dusk. Fog had settled heavily throughout the forest, twisting its tendrils between the trees, filling up the lowland and clinging to the craggy hillocks.

The leafy trees and soft undergrowth had been replaced with a more solemn landscape. To one side of Robin and Maria stood a rocky incline, jagged grey stone seeming to cut through the air and send the breeze whistling through its hollows. To their left was a steep drop, leading down into a valley swirling with mist. Robin was certain that they were approaching the caverns within which their foretold spring could be found. Despite his confidence as he tackled the bleak terrain, Maria could not help but think back upon his childhood legend. The eerie trill of wind across the rock face echoed likes the howls of the damned. In Maria's experience, no matter how fantastical the story, there was always a sliver of truth hidden within its depths. If indeed the spring of water did grant eternal life, the thought of the tormented undead wandering through the caves beneath her feet filled her with terror.

Fear raked its fingernails across Maria's pale skin and she found herself shivering uncontrollably as her body pressed into the rock at her back. She tried to call out to her companion as his shoulders were slowly swallowed by mists swimming before her eyes. Her fingers clutched at the flint sticking into her sides and she rooted her boots to the ground, panic keeping her still. She did not feel herself, with the onset of the night her determination had been stripped.

Alone in the darkness.

The wind screeched in her ears and drew her breath away.

"Princess?!"

Her clouded vision cleared at the sound of Robin's voice. His curls were tickling her forehead and his warm palms pressed to her cheeks. She had fallen to the floor, small pebbles scattered around her body and her legs folded beneath her dusty skirts. Her mind was dazed and her breath coming in quick pants as if the air was losing its consistency, becoming weaker and thinner with each passing second.

"Princess... Princess, look at me, what happened?" Robin questioned urgently.

Maria allowed him to help her to her feet, her boots no longer feeling as sturdy upon the rocky ground. With an arm around her waist and her body pressed tightly into his side, Robin led Maria a few steps further down the path. The road forked and to one side was a small crevice in the rock face, just large enough to shelter the pair from the howling gusts sweeping along the cliff side. Small ferns grew here and there, which brushed against Maria's exposed ankles and calmed her thoughts. Breathing deeply and leaning her head back against the stone she gazed up at the sky.

Clouds crowded across their navy background, thick and impenetrable. Dispersed between them were a handful of stars, each winking down at Maria as they nestled within the heavens. Something seemed out of place, although at first she could not quite tell what. Spirals of mist were lacing the skies, although that was in no way unique to the past few weeks. As a very young child, Maria could remember looking up and into the infinity that stretched out above her head. She had traced the clouds and picked out shapes, drawing stories in the sky. She had wanted to grow wings and fly up to touch those clouds, to live as freely as they did and travel wherever the breeze may fancy. Now, the patterns marked out by the mists were in no way a wondrous delight. Everything about them seemed foreboding and strange, as if claws had carved out sections of the sky and left ashy debris in its wake.

Suddenly, it was obvious. Horribly, sickeningly obvious the moment Maria realised what was wrong with the picture. This was not the sky she knew, not the sky that blanketed her each night and cast a peaceful light across the Earth. The moon had all but disappeared. In the place where it should have shone there was a faint glow, a cry for help as the lustrous orb was smothered amongst layers of fog.

Maria felt herself go dizzy once more, her eyelids drooping as the world swung out of focus. This time, however, Robin had her within his arms in an instant. His face was twisted in fear and his eyebrows drew together as he lowered Maria into his lap on the ground.

"Maria? Maria, please," he murmured as his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Robin," she gasped, concentrating on his face as she tried to pull strength back into her body, "Robin, we need to hurry. The moon... my moon is all but gone. We need to help."

The rocks around them groaned and shuddered, and abruptly the earth began to quake. Gravel started to slide down the cliff face, sprinkling around the pair as cracks split up the stone behind them. Robin immediately rolled across the ground, pulling Maria under him as he sheltered her head against his chest.

The world seemed to be tumbling around them, sharp splinters of rock dropping dangerously to the ground, embedding themselves into the dirt at their feet. Robin had his arms wrapped tightly around her, but over his shoulder she could just make out a sliver of sky. The moon, once so noble in its sublimity gleamed dimly through the darkness.

 _Please_ , Maria thought, closing her eyes tightly and clutching her fingers around Robin's jacket, _please, we're so close. Hold on, for just a short while, hold on._

Her silent prayer drifted up and into the heavens. It passed through the crumbling rock face unscathed, caressing the jagged stones as it moved to kiss the stars. Up and up it flew, dancing around the mists, unable to be caught in its icy embrace. It reached the moon and relayed its message, sighing softly before being lost to the infinities.

The moon burnt a hole through the stratosphere. The wind ceased to howl and the ground's tremors broke off. Maria was bathed in incandescent light, before her mind hit obsidian and the world turned black.


	12. The stone's constellation

Things were wearing old; events repeated themselves. Moonacre was in trouble anew and Maria once more awoke to the sensation of cold earth against her body. She tried to lift her arm but it remained anchored to her side as if made from lead. It was an odd sensation, like she had not eaten in days, despite herself and Robin having stopped for food only a few hours beforehand. She let out a groan, which seemed to harmonise with a steady drip of water behind her head and bounce against the walls which encircled her.

This couldn't be right; she could clearly recall the sky laid out above her eyes before she passed out. Robin had been there, holding her close, yet he was nowhere to be seen. The cool breeze drifting about the stone cave suddenly became chilling, biting at her arms and rushing adrenaline down to the tips of her toes.

"Robin?" she tried calling out, her voice again reverberating against the rock.

It was no use, her cry was absorbed by the rocky shelter and lost to any ears but her own. Grinding her palms into the floor, she pushed her torso up until her eyes alighted upon an entrance. She had been lying under the cover of a large boulder, which in turn was propped against a mass of misshapen steps. These stairs led up to the cave's opening: a small, dark oval that framed a mere handful of stars glimmering down through the gloom. From among them, the smallest and palest seemed to waver for a moment, flickering desperately as if sending a message across the light years, before disappearing completely into the velvet night.

Maria felt a stab of pain from within her chest, a spark of blazing fury igniting her blood and coursing through her veins. Her lungs strained against her rib cage as she staggered to her feet.

This curse would not defeat her.

If it took away all the stars from all the heavens, each would be reborn afresh within her. If every beacon of light fell from grace she would carry them with gentle palms. And when the evil was destroyed and the fog dispelled, she would adorn the night with its jewels once more and breathe back life into their celestial bodies.

With new found confidence, Maria released her heavy demons and cool air caressed her skin and cleared her thoughts. The cave, it would seem, was a tunnelling system of sorts. The roof was supported with heavy, oaken beams that appeared to quake under the pressure of many years of duty. The steps continued down and into the darkness, worn smooth from centuries of passing feet. Maria furrowed she brow and squinted into the shadows, only able to make out unending rock as the cave deepened.

With her fingertips brushing the wall to guide her way, Maria placed one foot in front of the other, descending into the tunnel. She was almost certain that Robin would not have moved out of the cave as there was nothing to be found above aside from gravel, even if one could see in the dark. But the shadowy depths seemed to pull Maria in, tugging at her ribbons and rustling her petticoats in attempts to lure her down, down, down, below the earth.

What little light that may have been present from her spot at the cave's entrance was lost within moments inside the tunnels. With the rock smothering sound and the dark concealing her eyesight, Maria's senses were left bereft. However, she trusted her hands and feet to lead her safely, taking each step with gradual caution. Her fingers traced over the ragged rock face, skimming the surface and dipping into its deep lesions. She froze at the change of texture from hard rock to sleek crystalline, barely having a moment to feel its form dug deep into the stone before a bright light blinded her vision. Stumbling back, Maria gasped and covered her face, turning away for fear of malicious magic. But at the peaceful silence that once again assumed its role, she peeked out from between her fingertips. Lining the walls were hundreds of tiny gemstones, travelling down the sides of the tunnel and out of Maria's sight. At her touch, the first had burst into life, the glow seeming to wander from one crystal to the next as the passage slowly lit up. Set in the stone, the gems appeared to group in clusters, shining softy in swirling constellations. It was as if Moonacre's night sky had been painted lovingly underground, without fear of fog and just as pure as Maria remembered it. She was certain that she would do anything to restore it to the world above.

Following the starry sequences, Maria hastened along the tunnel, now able to make out the firm oak that ran along the rooftop and the dusty floor that swirled storms around the ends of her dress. Before long, the passage split; three forks pointing in three new directions. Beside each entrance a new constellation glowed within the stone. Despite Miss Heliotrope's best efforts to engage Maria's interest in French poetry, Astronomy had always been more to her liking, and the old mythological names came to her as easily as Molinet's verses to Miss Heliotrope. Before her was Cepheus, easy to recognise from its sharp tip. The centre passage displayed Ara, relatively simple in shape and structure. The third and final depicted Eridanus, winding its way elaborately across the irregular rock face.

She lowered her head to study them more closely, but before she could examine the first of the constellations the silence of the cave was broken. Heavy beats echoed from within the tunnel furthest from her, drawing closer to her position with each breath. The beats grew louder and more frequent and the hairs on the back of Maria's neck prickled, her mind filling with dread. The image of undead kings entered her head, doomed to wander eternally through the cave systems and seek out those who dared enter their domain, enviously destroying the life they wished they could possess. She considered turning and running back the way she had come, but the lights were already silhouetting a shadowed figure making its way towards her.

Ducking into the narrowest stone corridor, Maria pressed her back to the central passage's wall and held her breath, listening to the footfalls draw closer. She could now hear their ragged breathing; rough inhalations from the other side of the thin stone separation. Their movement stopped and Maria could make out small rivulets of water trickling from the ceiling above and dripping onto her cheek. They were a step through the stone; the smallest of sounds would give her away.

Freezing hands closed around her wrists as she was dragged from the tunnel opening. She clawed at the rock with her fingernails, desperate to escape the creature's grasp.

"Robin!" she tried desperately.

"Princess!"

He stood at her side, holding her wrist and wide eyed in surprise. Stray hairs had tumbled around her face, sticking to the water that still coated her pale cheeks.

"Robin, what on earth are you doing?!" cried Maria, thumping her fists to his chest as relief flooded through her body.

He allowed her to beat at his jacket for a moment before pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her back and running his hand sweetly through her hair. She was shaking fearfully against him and he pressed his lips to her head, murmuring soft sorries until she relaxed against him.

"My apologies, Princess. I went to scout ahead; I did not think you would wake so soon. I thought you would be safe there and that I could return to you swiftly."

"You better have had good reason to disappear you bird brained oaf!" she replied frostily, stepping back so that she could scowl up at him.

"Fear not, my Princess," he paused to lace his fingers through hers and pull Maria to his side, "I think I've discovered the way!"


	13. Starlight and stalactites

As the passage wound on and into the depths of the cave system, the gemstones flickered far and few between. With each footfall, a subtle glow would emanate from the rock walls, soothing the oppressive darkness that loitered around each turn of the tunnel.

Robin had dropped his grasp from around Maria's wrist, but with each faint flare of light she could make out his fingers trailing at her side. They softly caught the velvet of her dress, as if he worried that without her body kept closely within his grasp, she too would fade into the shadows of the underground.

Despite the charming smile and cheery commentary, Maria knew that Robin felt remorse at having left her side. He had described the pressure of their time constraint as having encouraged him to explore further while she had rested, although could not quite explain why he had chosen the path he had. Yet as they traversed the rocky terrain, Maria could tell that it was no sleight of fortune that Robin had chosen the very passage leading to their treasure. The stones around her seemed to hum with the promise of prosperity, enticing Maria deeper and pulling her closer into its coarse embrace. Maria's mind was drawn back to the forking paths and radiant constellations that had signed each destination. Robin had chosen Erindanus wisely, for Maria knew it to illustrate the mythological Celestial River. Nature itself seemed to be on her side, helping Maria on as she quested through Moonacre.

The walls were indeed pressing in closer now, forcing Robin to walk behind her, his presence warmer still as his hands hovered at Maria's waist, his broad chest occasionally bumping into her back. The stone's jewels were spotted sparsely, no longer making up the shapes of constellations and instead simply dotting an ongoing line, a bright tether to guide the Moon Princess' way.

As Maria squeezed her way through a jagged opening, the ambience of the passage changed. A soft gurgling of running water echoed around the tunnel, sweetly beckoning the pair as they quickened their pace. Turning the final corner, a vast cavern opened up before their eyes. Cracks in the ceiling above must have dappled starlight into the hollow, for white light reflected off flowing water glittered across the damp walls and the gemstones that clustered together seemed to glow more vividly within the deep expanse. Hundreds of long, crystalline stalactites hung sharply from the rooftop, each one ending in a pure white tip reminiscent of a unicorn's horn pointed boldly into the night. Across the floor, rocks lay unevenly and obscured the view of an underground stream, smoothly running directly through the cavern before dropping off into an unseen abyss. Wherever the water fell must have been deep below their feet, for as the stream tumbled past the stone drop, no crashing rumble of a waterfall could be heard.

At the far side of the cave, Maria could make out the glimmer of bubbling water, sprouting up and into the air before catching the light of the gems and then falling into place within the stream. Scrambling over the craggy floor, Maria made her way further into the cavern. The spring itself appeared fairly mundane at first glance, simply the product of gushing water reaching its surface and burbling pleasantly. However, Robin's heavy breathing at her side signified that it was the origin of centuries of myth and wonder within Moonacre.

Robin gazed deeply into the small spring, taking in the perfectly clear water with each breath. He made no move to stop her as Maria dipped her fingertips into the glistening stream, marveling at the sudden warmth that tingled her skin. Wiggling her fingers in the air, the water dripped down her hand and gathered in her palm, seeming to coat her skin rather than dampen it. At an impulse, she brought her fingertips up to her mouth, eager to taste the lustrous droplets that glittered temptingly before her.

She let out a troubled gasp as Robin's fingers were suddenly covering her lips, stopping her from drinking the shimmering waters that now fell from her hand and back into the ebb of the spring's current. Her eyelids fluttered as she caught Robin's stare, mere inches from her face as he shook his head warningly. Despite his body moving back, his fingers did not leave her mouth straight away, instead tracing her trembling lower lip as his gaze flickered down to his fingertips.

A clatter brought them back to their senses and Maria jumped apart from him, abruptly aware of her surroundings as she left Robin's fingers hanging frozen in the air. Glancing down, he sighed heavily as he bent to pick up the waterskin that had fallen from his belt. Looking up, his features gently changed as he saw the Princess' startled expression, instead adopting a playful smile over his previous frustration.

"If you'll allow me then, Princess," he grinned as he slowly moved his way around Maria's side, crouching down at the stream to fill the container.

Just like that, they had successfully obtained their second item. The stream seemed to burble with applause as Robin tightened the cap and attached the waterskin back to his belt.

"Pleased, Princess?" Robin laughed as he straightened up to see that Maria had not moved an inch. "Perhaps it might be suitable to reward your intrepid knight?"

Maria nodded at him cautiously, her eyes seeming to grow bigger within the dark confines of the cavern. With her looking up at him so innocently, Robin could not help but want to tease his princess a little.

Maria's breath caught in her throat as Robin moved to her side once again, his fingers, still warm and slightly damp from the spring water, moving up to her throat to feel the rapid pace of her heartbeat. His chuckle rumbled deeply in her ears as he spun her slowly around, his chest pressing into her back as he peeled the thin travelling cloak from her shoulders. His fingertips brushed the exposed skin of her collar as he undid the bows of its ribbons.

"After all of this adventuring, I would be grateful, Princess, if you would allow me a moment's rest," he murmured into her neck, his sentence punctuated with the soft thud of her cloak hitting the stone at their feet.


	14. The little white horse

"Robin..." Maria whispered as she felt his hands at her shoulders, her voice rushed away with the bubbling stream and lost to the shadows of the cavern.

"It seems to me, Princess," Robin began, "that we are both in need of a moment's rest. To collect our thoughts, perhaps."

She could feel Robin's hushed breath moving strands of her hair, his words woven together with her tresses as they fluttered around her neck and soothed her senses. His voice seemed to harmonise with the sounds of the cave, a deep bass attuned to the swell of the spring and the patter of droplets that fell from the stalactites above, lulling her to sleep. Without her cloak, the brush of Robin's leather jacket against her bare arms felt intensely intimate, each caress sending flashes of goosebumps across her skin.

She let her eyelids flutter shut, forgetting what it meant to be a proper young woman and indulged in the moment. Deep down beneath Moonacre, nobody was to know of their tantalisingly close proximity, the way she allowed her breath to stutter and her heart to race. The way she permitted his feathers to brush the skin of her neck as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her softly to face him until... his presence disappeared and the cold rush of stagnant air filled his place.

Maria's eyes flew open and she looked around the cave, bewilderment overcoming her as all traces of Robin were lost.

"Mind your step, Princess," a voice called out from below as a hand caught her ankle, stopping her movements as she stumbled backwards.

Robin was stretched out at her feet, one arm behind his head as he lay casually across her discarded cloak. She glared down at her companion, pulling her foot free from his grasp as his fingers started to move playfully up and beneath her petticoats.

"Robin, you... you oaf!" she cried, stalking away from him and settling down at the far side of the cave as he lost himself in a burst of laughter.

"I did say that I wanted to rest," Robin reminded her, crossing both arms behind his head languidly as he regained his composure.

"You could have easily said so without all of this... fuss!" Maria replied sharply as she turned her back to him, rubbing her arms against the cool cavern air. "And I would be grateful if you would return my cloak."

"If you want it, Princess, you must come and retrieve it yourself. I am quite comfortable here," he smirked, closing his eyes as if to take an afternoon nap.

Maria glowered through the shadows in his general direction, but with his lack of a response, she let out a huff and marched towards him. Robin did not even flinch, and as she reached his side, she resolved to tug her cloak from beneath his body and leave him to lie on the rocky floor.

However, as her fingers curled around the fabric and she steeled herself for a mighty tug, rough fingers clasped around her wrist and instead pulled her down to the floor and into the embrace of Robin de Noir.

She squealed as his arms, strong from years of labour in the forest, closed around her tightly. He pressed her small body into the broad expanse of his chest and secured her closer with each twist she made to escape.

"Robin! I absolutely cannot stand for this!" she attempted to say menacingly, although some of the force was lost in her frantic attempt to steady her frenzied heart.

"Well, perhaps I cannot stand for the Moon Princess to rest in cold solitude deep below the earth."

"Do not tease me, Robin," Maria growled, hearing the smirk that had undoubtedly settled upon his lips lace his words.

"I would never, Princess!" he feigned a shocked gasp. "However, we all know the stories of these caves, and by keeping you close, I simply mean to protect you from whatever dangers lurk within these shadows."

At his words, she could feel his fingers tighten around her sides, as if to spook her with his fables.

"Or perchance, I simply wish to keep you by my side for my own... personal reasons..." Robin let his suggestive remark linger between them, trying to stifle his laughter at the sound of Maria stumble for a response. "Just imagine me to be Wrolf. You can rest easy at the thought of such a brave beast here to keep you safe."

"Do not be so quick to liken yourself to Wrolf," Maria huffed. "Even he is trained better than you, Bird Boy. I'm sure it would be warmer with him down here as well."

There was a brief pause as her words settled into the still air of the cavern, and then she felt the soft touch of leather envelop her torso. Robin shifted his hands clumsily, pulling at the lining of his jacket until the material covered Maria's upper body completely.

"Then, I hope this will make do," he said, all trace of laughter gone as his voice took on a sincerity rarely expressed.

Despite the frigid temperature of the underground cave, Maria was sure that the burning blush of her cheeks would be enough to warm the entire tunneling system. Giving in to Robin's firm embrace, she allowed herself to settle closely into his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall against her back as he relaxed upon the stone. Deciding she would let Robin have his way, Maria saved her displeasure for when he would wake up and stand a chance against her wrath.

"I won't forget this, Bird Boy," she muttered as his feathers caught in her hair and tickled the base of her neck.

"Indeed, Princess, nor will I, I am sure. In fact, I shall make a special effort to remind you by whatever means possible if I suspect you are ever in danger of forgetting."

Robin let his eyes slip shut as he surreptitiously buried his face closer into Maria's hair, breathing in the scent of his princess as he finally let sleep take hold of his mind. Despite the chilling rock and stale air, Robin was certain that he was about to have one of the best moments of sleep he had had in a long time. With Maria in his arms and her soft breathing playing him a lullaby, he slipped into the figments of a dream.

Maria felt his body soften and his hold around her loosen. Careful not to disturb him, she repositioned her arms and rested on her back, staring up at the ceiling as Robin's sighs caressed her cheek.

The gemstones flickered subtly around them, casting a starry night's sky above the pair. Maria's eyes drifted across their swirling patterns, getting lost in a lustrous sea of bright pearl and opal. Each drop of water that tumbled from the stalactites above seemed to mark the steady ticking of the clock counting down to Moonacre's demise. Yet, Maria felt strangely calm down below the earth, as if nothing could touch her or Robin in their own small hollow of tranquility.

Gazing up and between the iridescent rocks hanging above them, Maria could just make out the glinting of a compact cluster of jewels drawn out directly above her head. Squinting her eyes against the darkness, she picked out the constellation Equuleus, etched deep into the stone but shining determinedly through the shadows. Maria smiled and gave silent thanks to Moonacre for guiding their way. Letting her own eyes drift shut, she snuggled in closer to Robin and let her thoughts turn to peace.

Beneath the layers of rock and sediment, the pair rested in one another's arms, watched over by the little white horse that glowed serenely above them.


	15. Molten pearl adornments

Maria awoke from her hazy visions with a clouded mind. The soft burbling of the stream at her side seemed to rush like a river in her head, confusing her senses and distorting her thinking. Her eyes were open, yet they were obsolete against the unbroken darkness that had overcome the cavern. The rough lines of Equuleus that had glowed above her only hours before were nowhere to be seen. Maria only knew that the sharp stalactites that hung precipitously above her remained in place due to the steady drops of water that clung to their tips between brief moments before gravity took its course.

The air around her seemed dense and stale, as if the black cloak swept about them in their sleep had blocked out all of the light and trapped in the heavy atmosphere. Every time Maria drew in a shallow breath, she felt as though a corset were being tightened around her ribs.

Unsettled and suddenly anxious to return to the fresh air of hills and valleys, she attempted to sit up. A weight across her legs and shoulders prevented her progress, and she turned to see Robin curled up at her side, his limbs capturing her own in a cocoon of leather and feathers. With wide eyes and trembling fingers, she could just about trace out the pale features of his face; strong brows and straight nose, the slight curve of his parted lips.

"Robin?" Maria whispered, pulling her fingers away quickly as a low groan rumbled from his chest.

His arms partially fell away from her, long fingers dropping to her waist as he moved onto his back, his chest rising and falling heavily even under the bulk of his jacket.

The familiar pin pricks of fear were biting into Maria's skin as she shifted to her knees, palms pressed to Robin's shoulders as she tried shaking him into consciousness. With each tug at his clothing, she could feel her lungs tighten and her throat constrict. She furrowed her brow and attempted to gather her strength, trying to place herself and Robin in world apart from the one they were in now.

Blossoming softly from within the darkness, flames of light sparked into existence as a handful of jewels stuck deeply into the rock regained their glow. They were far less abundant than before, each shine isolated and more subdued. Yet, Maria was grateful for their presence, now able to make out the dark flush that bathed Robin's cheeks and crept down his neck.

"Robin, please," she said desperately, her hands now cradling his face as she lowered her lips to his feverish forehead. "Come back to me."

His eyes flashed open as she rose up, his fingers grasping at her waist with an intensity that was sure to leave a violet bloom of bruises. Beads of sweat lined the sides of his face, and Maria gently swept aside the curls stuck against his skin as her hands moved restlessly across his head and torso. His lips, she could now see, were white and flaking. They moved weakly as he gazed up into her eyes, trying to form a single word as his chest heaved at the pressure.

"What is it, Robin? Tell me what's wrong."

His eyelids flickered shut for a moment, before bursting open and burning with newfound passion. His pupils widened and his sight seemed to be glazed over with a profound wonderment.

"Water," he gasped, his muscles flexing as he dragged his weight from the floor, kneeling upon her cloak with his head bent, almost touching the cool stone beneath him.

Maria shifted backwards, giving him room to breathe. But Robin began to move, grabbing pieces of crumbling rock and flinging them out of the way as he crawled across the jagged ground towards the surge of the stream.

As he reached the side of the current, he bent his head and his force left him. A peace seemed to envelope his body as his eyelids drooped and his hands fell roughly to his sides. In the dusky light of the cave he looked picturesque, as if carved from Michelangelo's marble. His heels were turned up to the ceiling with his legs folded beneath him in a kneeling position. His chin was dropped to his chest and his curls flew wildly around his head like a scattered halo. Then, one by one, his fingers dipped into the water, slowly submerging his entire hands before bringing the viscous liquid up within cupped palms.

"No!" Maria gasped, watching Robin lower his head towards the water.

She almost knocked him over as she stumbled towards him and slapped his hands apart, causing the water to rain in small droplets across the stream's surface. Robin let out a strangled cry, his voice parched and broken as if he were in the middle of the desert than a cave deep below the earth. His movements were slow and his energy drained; Maria easily thrust his arms out of the way as she hastened for his jacket pocket, pulling free his waterskin. She was careful to check it was not the one filled with the sinister lustre of the cave's water before she brought it up to his mouth.

Robin gulped desperately, quickly draining the container before pulling his head away violently. Despite his lips, still wet from the water, his throat remained dry and each breath burnt lines of fire down his neck and seared his lungs. Dropping his hands to the floor he once again struggled towards the stream, desperate for relief.

"You can't drink it, Robin!" Maria cried, pushing his shoulders to the ground as she pinned him in place. "I won't let you be trapped down here! I won't ever let us be parted!"

Her eyes welled and her vision blurred as tears of fear, anger and determination rolled down her cheeks. Blinking them back, she could not stop the few that dripped from her skin and down onto Robin's, adorning his face in molten pearls. A single teardrop fell onto his lip, mingling with the water as he shook his head, begging to be released.

His breathing slowed and his pulse calmed. As if stepping through the door closing dreams from reality, he found his senses returning to him. He watched Maria hazily as she struck his shoulders with small fists before bringing her head down to rest on his chest, shaking fearfully against him.

His body felt weakened, yet he strained to bring up his hands and cradled Maria closely against him. He heard her gasp his name as she brought her chin up to gaze at him, her eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen them within the dark shadows of the cavern. Two radiant stars to guide him back home.

They lay together for what seemed like an eternity, growing old with the stone and learning Moonacre's secrets lost to the earth. It was Robin who moved first, bringing his fingers up to gently wipe away the faded stains of tears marking Maria's cheeks. Fabled kings may have lost their lives within these buried tunnels, but they would not have his princess.

"Let's get out of here."


	16. Labyrinthian illusions

The tunneling passages stretched out ominously before Maria and Robin as they made their way across the jagged stone. The wooden struts, which bore the ceiling's weight, appeared faded and rotting as they walked beneath it, as if time had only just found its hiding spot below the earth. The resolute silence that Maria had feared when entering the caves had crept away, and every fall of Robin's heavy boots prevented its return with thundering echoes.

With each step, the stale air grew fresher and Maria felt her senses brighten and her breathing return to normal. Even Robin, who now strode confidently in front of her, seemed to move with a dauntless gait. Although, the soft thud of the stretched waterskin against his belt provided a sinister reminder of their trials within the cavern.

Each twist and every turn led the pair up the sloping rock floor, and Maria felt herself blindly following Robin's broad back. In truth, she could not clearly remember entering the cave, as her emotions had been dazed with adrenaline. Nevertheless, the tunnel system had not seemed so complex in her first encounter. Now, they came to life in a labyrinthian design, each narrow curve in the rock leading to a passage that mirrored the one before it. Maria felt her mind getting lost in the vastness of the underground.

She has not chosen the life of a princess, nor had she been given a choice about moving into Moonacre and making a home there. The events she had experienced had been written out for her, a design of nature that was inescapable. With each step she took, and every mystery that approached her, she allowed herself to be guided deeper into a contrived labyrinth that concealed her ultimate demise.

Perhaps all that was left to her life were vacant tunnels, each stretching out further and growing darker until the princess could no longer find her way home to the moon. Until the perpetual motions were stripped away and the illusion of life was gone.

Her head was spinning and she stumbled forward, desperate to find smooth ground on the rocky floor. Colliding into Robin's back, the soft leather of his jacket cooled her cheek. Large hands caressed her arms as Maria found her balance. Her mind, drifting out among the rocks and shadows, followed its string of consciousness and found its way back.

Gazing up, she saw Robin looking down at her. His eyes shone with amusement as he chuckled, watching Maria catch her breath. Determination flooded her body, she was suddenly certain that, with Robin, she would always find her way back home.

"Watch your step, princess," he grinned, "or I may have to carry you out of here."

Maria's cheeks flared red once again as his hand slipped to her lower back, pulling her closer. Jumping away, her eyes widened as she saw that she recognised this place. Robin had navigated their way back to the three divergent passageways. The constellations flickered softly in the gloom, each marking their separate destinations.

As Maria stared at the glowing jewels, she became aware of all of the noises she must have previously missed; the subtle breathing of Robin at her back, the faint creaking of the wood above her head and the brief shifting of gravel around her feet as a breeze whisked it up and into the air. Seeming to acquiesce to her senses, a slight change in the air mussed her hair. It came from deep within the passage marked out as Cepheus, and as she made her way towards its stone archway, the breeze picked up and rustled the fabric of her dress in an icy draft.

Peering into the dark confines of the tunnel, Maria could not make out anything further than a few metres. The walls were dull and worn, as if a tide had swept through the passage centuries ago and smoothed the rock down to a featureless finish. The floor was also evened out, as castle steps appear to be after hundreds of footfalls wear down the stone. Ignoring the urgent murmurings of Robin on fables and kings, Maria bent down, the cold gusts of air rushing between her fingers as her hands broke the threshold of the passage.

The moment her skin brushed the dark stone, a strong wind suddenly howled through the tunnels, its screeching only broken by the loud crack of breaking rock as the ground split open beneath Maria's fingertips. The fracture climbed up the walls and into the darkness, the rupture growing larger as it travelled further.

With wide eyes, Maria felt herself frozen in place, watching the tunnel crack and crumble as the wind roared from within it. It sounded like the screeching of a hundred souls, each mourning a life long since lost to the darkness. What's more, each second ushered the noise closer. It was only Robin, clasping her hand within his own, that brought her back to reality. With a firm tug, he pulled her away from the rift and into a run.

The pair raced across the quaking ground, their feet propelled by the violent gusts at their back that threatened to lift them from the floor and launch them into the rock face. The gleams of gemstones flashed past Maria's eyes as she pushed forwards, as though she were flying through a night sky scattered with shooting stars. As the heels of her feet left the ground, she could feel it shake and start to crumble, the cavernous tunnel falling apart as she fled its confines. Steps tumbled away as Maria scrambled up them, her hands clutching at grass as she finally reached earth.

Pulling herself through the ashen entrance, she felt Robin throw himself across her torso, his body shielding her from the rocks falling perilously around them. The ground convulsed and shifted, the wind letting out a final tormented howl as the cave collapsed completely and the pair were thrown from their position on the grass. Robin held Maria tightly into him, pressing her head against his chest protectively as the two tumbled down the steep incline and into the bristling forest below.


	17. Whirlwind of ribbons

When Maria opened her eyes, she worried that the world had been plunged into darkness. She tried to call out, but her voice was muffled and she spoke barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breath, she let the moment of panic pass and relaxed her muscles, allowing her body to press against whatever was holding her in place. The grip around her back loosened, and she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the familiar rustle of leather by her ear.

The tumble down the steep slope had disorientated them both, although Robin and Maria had been lucky to land upon a soft bed of moss, slightly moist but nonetheless spongy and resilient. Robin was breathing heavily, his hold on Maria unwavering as he pressed her small frame against his torso. He had managed to save the princess from the majority of damage as they had fallen down the incline, but subsequently now had numerous gashes down his trousers and across his shirt.

They remained in their close embrace for what seemed to be a lifetime. Not a word was passed between them, and even the forest surrounding their mossy bed seemed hushed in humble reverence. Maria did not need his voice to understand the intensity of Robin's emotions in those long moments. As her heartbeat slowed to a steady throb, she became lost in his tender gestures, from the soft tug of his fingers through her hair, to the way his cheek touched against hers and his lips traced the sensitive skin at the shell of her ear.

His voice broke the silence like a wave finally crashing against the shore, "Princess, I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to you."

"It's okay, Robin, I'm perfectly fine," at this, she squeezed her arms around his chest. "It is I who must be giving thanks to you, without your help, who knows where I might be."

"No, Princess, I don't think you fully understand my meaning," he said, slowly releasing his grip from around the girl and pulling her back so that their eyes could meet. Maria was reminded of the evening they had spent together in Loveday's cottage, of how he had lowered himself to his knees and gazed up at her as if she were the brightest star in the night's sky. The look in his eyes was similar now, except it seemed infinitely more intimate than a mere knight to his princess.

"Robin..."

"Surely you see how devoted I am to you, how I am fated to stand by your side until the day you bid me not to. All of the souls in all of Moonacre could not keep me away. Maria, I believe I'm in-"

His words were cut off by the sharp squawk of a large black crow, perched upon a low hanging branch and staring at them with beady eyes. Despite its size, the bird was thin and hunched over, its eyes dull and set in its face like two old and dusty marbles.

It was the first living creature Maria had seen since entering the caves, and there were no signs of any other animals hiding amongst the foliage. Maria held her breath, the crow suddenly seeming sinister company within the dense trees. With another menacing cry, the great beast flapped its wings and ascended up between the branches, circling once around the pair before flying off towards the centre of the forest.

Robin sat in stunned silence, his eyes swimming with words unsaid as he looked up to where the crow had previously been sat. Maria was blushing fiercely as she staggered to her feet, swiftly jumping off of the moss and away from Robin in a whirlwind of ribbons.

"Robin," she paused to clear her throat quietly before continuing, "perhaps we should follow that bird. It flies towards the heart of the forest and may lead us to the gnarled oak."

Robin appeared to have regained his nonchalant attitude, despite stumbling slightly as he moved to his feet and stood between the trees.

"Yes, I agree," he said gruffly, turning away from Maria as he looked into the depths of the forest. "The mists originated from within the woodland; I think it likely that the source of the mystery may be found there."

Maria nodded and shifted her boots hesitantly in the dry bracken. She had not realised at first, for the caves had been dark and bleak with little to vary one tunnel from the next. However, the forest had now also taken on a similarly dreary gloom. The branches and leaves, once rich browns and vivid greens, were dulled by a distinct grey, which seemed to cling to their surfaces like an ashy film. The earth was dry and crisp, with each step resulting in the crunching of dead vegetation deteriorating beneath their feet.

Now standing upright, Maria and Robin were aware of the thick fog that swam languidly between the trees. It swirled and twisted, occasionally obscuring their vision of the ground before them. Maria lifted her hand and swiped at it, attempting to sweep the mist from her face. It whirled away easily enough, catching on her fingers as she dragged it thickly through the air. Nevertheless, moments after it dissipated, another draft rolled in and took its place, once again shrouding the trees and veiling the princess' eyes.

Most disturbing of all, however, was the darkness. Thick clouds of fog billowed across the sky and, here and there, stars flickered dimly before giving in to the mists and fading out completely. In place of the moon, a static tornado of fog climbed from the forest and into the night, blocking out the celestial body and trespassing within the heavens.

Maria and Robin knew they had little time left before the fog took over the valley and Moonacre was overcome by the darkness. Yet, as they started their journey into the heart of the woods, the pair were without moonlight to guide their way.


	18. Bittersweet injustice

The air was thick with fatal fortune's heavy sighs and the mists swam with cool whispers of untold sorrows; it was like walking through a nightmare. Maria and Robin moved in silence, immersed in their own thoughts as the trees grew thicker and the path became narrower.

They had set off following the flight of the crow, however as the foliage above banded closer together, she followed her instinct on which direction to walk. The fog was dense and grey, yet with every turn, Maria visualised a white unicorn marking the way and cutting through the mist with the courage manifested within her.

Spindly limbs of dried out bracken caught at their ankles, masking the ground and the holes that infested it. They would have continued on in their pensive state, were it not for the sudden burbling of a rapid current that filled the hush of the woods and caught Maria's attention.

"It must be a tributary leading off to the Northern River, if we walk south from here we should be able to reach the heart of the forest..."

Her words died out as she turned and looked at Robin for the first proper time in almost an hour. Normally so bold and confident among the trees, his breathing was now laboured with a hand pressed to his side. Guilt washed over her as she recalled their tumble down the rocky slope. He had sacrificed his body so many times for her over the past few days, and yet she had allowed herself to be overcome by her confused emotions, not thinking to check on Robin despite her personal embarrassment.

Inwardly cursing herself, she rushed to help Robin down onto an old and faded tree stump, which sat long forgotten within the frail bushes. He refused to stop moving at first, arguing that he was fine without rest, but relented when the pain across his abdomen flared angrily against his efforts to walk.

His belt was digging into the flesh at his hips, so he loosened the buckle and let it drop to the ground, quickly followed by his jacket as he allowed his head to roll back through the mist. Before he could still her hand, Maria had reached down and pulled up the leg of his trouser, gasping at the steady flow of blood that was now dripping past his ankle. Her eyes flickered up and lingered at the neckline of his shirt, where dark purple bruises were shadowing his pale skin.

"You should have said something, Robin!" she muttered, applying pressure to the jagged wound that cut across his shin. "You've bled enough for my sake."

"We have no time, Princess," he replied with a low groan, "we'll never make it if we don't keep walking now."

Maria's eyes glazed over as she knelt before Robin, a sudden comprehension clouding her sight and heartache numbing every inch of her body. This was not Robin's battle, he had done enough to protect her now. Moonacre was his home, and she would defend it for him up until her final breath. A knight may wield a sword, but a princess could be twice as deadly with only a smile.

"Then don't, stay here until you are recovered. I will go alone," her words seemed to echo through the deathly silence. "If I am not able to come back to you, follow the Northern River to the de Noir castle; if you keep to the bank the ground should not be so hard on you and there won't be any bracken to catch your feet."

"You cannot mean that—" Robin's words were cut off at Maria's careful touch, her hands smoothing back the wild curls across his forehead and running down the sides of his neck, brushing his tangled feathers through her fingers as if setting them within her memory.

"You must promise me that you'll look after yourself, Robin. You've done too much for me; you must take care of yourself for once. These wounds won't heal over in a day or two."

Her voice was kind and tender, as if they had simply been strolling through the forest on a warm summer's afternoon. But her gaze was detached, despondent within the decaying mass of grey undergrowth. Robin felt his throat grow tight and his chest heave as he realised he could not stop her. She was as wild and free as the sparrows soaring up into the sky, the minnows that flickered through the streams and the proud unicorn that watched over her every step. Her love for Moonacre was a passionate as his love of her. He understood that now, and yet, he could not bear to let her part from his side.

A soft warmth blossomed against the palm of his hand, and he looked down to see Maria with eyelids fluttered shut, her lips pressed sweetly upon his skin as if wishing his body to health. Steeped in mist and radiating a gentle serenity, she looked as though she were carved meticulously from stone and left to kneel for eternity deep within the woodlands.

"Don't go," Robin whispered, his voice dry and cracking as his fingers desperately stretched to trace her soft cheek.

When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were dark and heavy, filled with the visions of every Moon Princess that had come before her. A burden carried for centuries weighed upon her eyelids. "You know that I must."

However, Robin knew that she was not the creation of fate nor destiny nor any number of princesses that may have formerly walked her path. She was Maria Merryweather; the moon and stars that were scattered across his soul and illuminated his nights, causing his thoughts to swirl into galaxies as he looked upon her face.

His fingers caught her face as he lowered his head and kissed her with the intensity of a thousand waves of emotion crashing into the cliffs in foaming bubbles and dappled light. Tender affection reached him first, their lips moving in time with the shifting of the rocks deep below the earth's crust. Devotion and ardor took its place as Maria pressed herself into him, a soft sigh breaking the silence as Robin wrapped his arms around her and rooted their bodies together. If they could just get closer, become one with the forest and never leave this spot, perhaps then they could escape their parting. Rage at the bittersweet injustice of it all swept through the kiss with bursts of flame and fury, and suddenly they were alight. A boy and a girl, desperately in love yet doomed to be separated, holding onto one another in the face of a vast and wistful universe.

Time slowed his terrible pace, as he does for lovers, and allowed them a few more moments than truly existed. In the darkness of the forest, shrouded within the fog, the two burnt up and blazed into the night, lighting up the world in their brief seconds of bliss.

"Come back to me," he growled, eyes flashing menacingly as his lips formed the words against her own.

She smiled then, with a gentle melancholy that sent a shiver through the mist and shook the forest. Their foreheads rested against one another, breaths hushed as they immersed themselves in a sliver of happiness. But all too soon the cold touch of mist took its place, and by the time that Robin had opened his eyes, she was gone.


	19. The mourning mist

The impassioned warmth of Robin's lips still lingered upon her own as Maria pushed her way through the undergrowth. His parting words were yet to stop ringing in her ears. _Come back to me._ She would not make promises she could not keep.

As the hem of her dress caught upon jagged rocks and became stained a deep ochre from the earth, she cast her thoughts back to the profound sorrow etched into Robin's black eyes. His gaze had mirrored the anguish of the forest, charged with the chaos of a building storm. But she would be his strength, just as he was hers. With each step Maria imagined the protective embrace of his arms still wound around her, an armour contained within her mind and encompassing her entire being.

A small deer hide pack, once tied securely to Robin's belt, now swayed slightly in the curling fog. It was suspended between Maria's clasped fingers, the whites of her knuckles striking against the dark velvet of her dress. In her other hand she clutched Robin's spare waterskin, now filled with the thick, luminous liquid they had gathered from the caves deep below Moonacre. She had detached the items from his belt whilst knelt at Robin's side, removing them covertly so as not to distress him further. Leaving Robin alone and injured had been a torturous decision, every footfall sending another wave of heartache through her shivering body. Had she begged him to remain with her, she knew that he would have without hesitation. However, he was safer not travelling deeper into the woodland; the uneven ground and steep drops would have only served to heighten his pain. What's more, Maria did not know what lay in wait at the heart of the forest.

She did not deny her fear, for it prowled across her every nerve and caused her breath to come in shallow puffs. But her courage allowed her to confront it. Dread could not defeat her within Moonacre, a home that was built from the very magic of bravery and love.

The world was silent now, and even the crunching of her boots upon the ground seemed muffled by the heavy fog. Soft tendrils clung to loose locks of her hair and spiraled around her face, taunting her cheeks with cold caresses, before whirling away and into the barren landscape. The path became steeper, sloping down as if falling away into a boundless void. The trees, although densely packed together, were now becoming thin and meagre, as if withering back into the earth in order to escape the suffocating fog.

Fallen twigs and leaves snapped and scrunched as Maria pushed her way further into the desolate depths of the forsaken wood. She could feel herself approaching some supreme force, a vicious energy pounding within her head as she moved closer and closer. Its destructive power seemed to echo soundlessly in the air, its fetid roots twisting through the earth, laying out the path that Maria now walked and rotting the world from within.

As the pressure grew to an almost insurmountable capacity, and Maria felt as though she were being driven forcibly into the frozen ground, she tumbled through a dried and brittle curtain of moonseed. Before her lay a vast expanse, beset in a mist that engulfed the ashen terrain before coiling up into the air, joining a churning mass of fog that climbed into the sky in a static tornado. She could not make out the other line of trees that must have encompassed the far side of the clearing, for before her grew an oak tree greater in height and width than any she had ever seen. Its long limbs were broad and grew closely, contorting together as they formed a disfigured mass of blackened branches. She recognised it immediately, her mind travelling back to the moment she fell from her place within the treetops and into Robin's waiting arms. There was nobody here to catch her now; if she stumbled it would be for the last time.

Her twisting thoughts were synchronous with the mist, memories seething amongst one another as they tumbled into the forefront of her mind. She was in the Manor's library again, dust swirling through her fingers in thick tendrils as her gaze was drawn to a heavy tome resting upon the table and bound in an indigo velour. The cover flipped open, without need of her touch, and the pages flickered past each other in a mass of pearly flashes and flares. They slowed and settled, leaving the volume open at a short poem and pencil illustration of a young girl, petrified upon her back at the foot of a vast tree, her hands folded across her heart.

A soft jingle broke the silence of the clearing as Maria's eyes drifted down to her right hand, clutched to her chest. The incandescent light that the ivory pages had emitted in her memories seemed to colour the otherwise dark and decaying scene as she unravelled the thin rope holding the small pack together. At the bottom of the pouch a fragile floret of _Heliosoleil_ beamed up at her, its faint glow causing shadows to dance across Maria's icy hands. As she lifted her head, the mists seemed to writhe against her gaze, gliding away from her as she moved towards the gnarled oak.

Encircling the rough truck of the tree was a natural dais, formed from crumbled rock and clotted mounds of dirt. It rested submerged in an ocean of fog, twisted roots jutting out fiercely like sea serpents within the deadly waves. It was a lonesome island, a bed upon which she could finally rest her tired head.

She collapsed to her knees as she reached it, a tremendous weight falling across her shoulders as she laid out the two items before her with shaking hands. The child's poem played itself endlessly within her head, the lines fading out and then merging together, combining to form one enigmatic prophecy. Beneath the tree, amid the mist, it became clear what the third element was to be. Her heartbeat slowed, palpable against the heavy silence; she was to give herself to return heaven's light to Moonacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend!
> 
> I'm very sorry for suddenly uploading this whole cache of chapters. Thanks so much to the reader who requested that I update here, I really appreciate it! To be completely honest my audience and response on AO3 is simply not as widespread as it is on Wattpad or fanfic.net, and consequently I just forgot to update regularly >-


	20. Root of the root

The universe appeared to be a hushed audience, silenced and in awe of the Moon Princess. As Maria gazed down at the cracking tree trunk disappearing into the dried out earth beneath her, she cupped her palms to her chest in a distant entreaty to the dark matter of the cosmos. She could feel her heartbeat, strong and steady and filling her with an unbreakable determination. Fingers shaking, she lowered her hands to the ground and began to dig.

It did not take long to hollow out a snug spot for the faintly glowing _Heliosoleil_ to sit. Leaving only its luminous head above the earth, she covered the rest of the hole back up with crumbling soil. It was as if she were moving by instinct, with Moonacre sympathetically guiding her towards her end as she opened up Robin's waterskin and allowed the effervescent liquid within to ooze around the flower.

She thought of Loveday working enthusiastically within her gardens, the latticed gates abundant with roses, bluebells and honeysuckle. Benjamin was there too, his horse cantering through the meadows with cowslip brushing past his boot heels. Miss Heliotrope would be sat within the Manor, pretending to be absorbed in French literature while secretly watching Marmaduke with rapt fascination as he popped and whistled through the kitchen in a whirlwind of icing and butterscotch.

And then, of course, there was Robin. Maria's heart ached at the thought of him, perched high above the rest of the world as he rested amongst the treetops. She could feel the warmth of his arms, the touch of his lips, the wide curve of his shoulders as he pulled her to his chest and refused to release her from his fierce embrace.

There were so many things to love in this world. Maria's mind seemed to be overflowing with memories, hopes and dreams; the sweet scent of lilac on a warm summer's night, the crisp turn of ivory paper in a newly bound book, the steady crackle of a fully stoked fire as you sip upon a large cup of tea that warms the very edges of your soul. Each was a world apart and a hair's breadth away. A tender caress from a mother, a passionate kiss from a lover, a drowsy smile from your child as you sing them to sleep with a lullaby. These were things that Maria would never get to experience, things that she would have to cast aside if she were to save Moonacre. But they would not be lost; every single one would remain in the lives of her family and friends and all of the inhabitants of Moonacre. Each morning the sun would rise and they would caress and kiss and smile until the day burnt old and the moon shone bright. To give her life so that they could experience the earnest spirit of the universe, what a wonderful thought that was.

The mist wrapped her body in a cloak of tragedy undone, cushioning her head as she fell back upon the earth. The world was still, the dark contortions of the twisted branches above her were woven into the black fabric of the sky above. At last, she let her eyelids slip shut, lashes fluttering softly against her pale cheeks as a single tear rolled down her skin. Her mind was shadows and valour, an innate fortitude that clung onto the dusk as her breath slowed, quivered and then ceased.

The forest stood in quiet reverence, a gathering of mourners bowing their heads to the loved and lost. A deathly chill swept through the trees and the static storm of seething fog seemed to petrify the world. Nothing moved, aside from a teardrop as clear as glass and cool as morning dew, which hit the ground with a patter that was deafening within the silence. The soil was coarse and the tear ran deep, smoothing rocks and shining clay until its final traces disappeared into the earth and the last essence of the Moon Princess was surrendered completely.

A soft chiming filled the air, like the clamour of church bells many valleys over, and then suddenly, the clearing was ablaze. A light as bright as an exploding star radiated into the sky. It may once have originated from the glowing petals of a single floret of _Heliosoleil_ , however it now encompassed the entire form of Maria. The light created a soaring beacon, rising from the girl's body and up through the very centre of the tornado. As it shone, the fog seemed to wisp away, expelled into puffs of white smoke that frantically spiralled through the air before being cast aside by a growing breeze. The forest rustled in the building wind, which shook the trees and awakened the undergrowth. It pushed and pulled until their trunks stood upright once again and then, in a ripple of life, leaves and petals and berries burst from their branches. It was as if sweeping strokes of a paintbrush had flushed the valley in watercolour hues, with each second making the shades grow brighter and brighter until they too radiated with some incandescent light.

The earth seemed to rumble, the roots of the great oak churning in vicious rage as the lasts of the mist swirled up and off of the ground before disappearing into the atmosphere. A mere handful of tendrils managed to rise above the treetops before a tremendous whirl of wind swept them across the sky and the heavens broke open. The dazzling blaze of the sun poured across the world in warm cascades of light. For many moments, it was almost impossible to tell that the sky had not taken on a lustrous white, however as hundreds of birds lifted themselves up into the air upon vibrant wings, they found that they were framed upon a cerulean expanse.

The sun shone softly upon the body of Maria, still laid to rest at the foot of the gnarled oak. The Moon Princess felt a pleasant glow bathe her soul in a light that had seemed so foreign only moments ago. The sensation was unlike any that she had experienced before, as it did not quite fit into the guise of the corporeal realm. Instead, it felt as though she were everywhere and nowhere; suddenly the rays that illuminated the earth from high up above, and then the crests and folds of the currents that ran for miles through the streams and into the vast ocean beyond.

She burrowed deeper, delving into the depths of Moonacre as she pushed to find the very root of the root of her valley and home. The darkness seemed to press against every corner of her mind, but this time she fought back, not willing to lose what still remained. She found herself as the smallest of entities, nestled into the soil many decades before the period she knew as her own. Time had seemed to lose its pacing, and years raced past her vision without heed of calculation or degree. There were small twigs, poking hesitantly from the earth, and then fragile leaves fluttering in an autumn's breeze. A trunk thickened and its roots grew longer, expanding and exploring as tiny creatures made their home within the hardened bark. Seasons turned over and over, greens to reds to browns and all the while the tree grew higher and larger as it strained to touch the sky and feel the beams of light flash across every inch of its aching being.

Sunshine filtered through the ashen branches, with shifting flickers of light dancing upon the form of a young girl that the Moon Princess recognised from a time long past. She felt herself grow peaceful and free, a world's worth of energy pulsating from within her as she turned the force of nature over in her mind. With a surge of instinctual power, air was returned to the girl's lungs and her heart beat, once again, in rhythm to Moonacre's steady pulse.

Maria's eyes burst open and she was met with the wondrous glow of new life and boundless potential.


	21. Blossoms in the wind

The world extended before her fingertips as Maria sat up, her hands reaching to brush against the warm flush of her cheeks. She felt the heat of the sun across her bare arms, the soft flutter of birds above her head; it was as if she had been born anew.

The clearing containing the grand oak was overflowing with a fantastical glow and the earth was bustling with life. Leaves rustled together in joyous applause and butterflies were swept up in the air, spinning around one another as if dancing to a waltz whose tune was carried by an eager breeze. The world had never seemed quite so wondrous in Maria's eyes as it did between those moment.

The great tree stood, firmly rooted, at the very heart of the emerald glade. Its twisted branches, which had once appeared so malicious and contrary, were now frail and decrepit. The vast, gnarled trunk was flaking despite its width, large cracks appearing within the wood like weeping gashes through rotted flesh. It no longer possessed a power that Maria felt anchored to, as if it were a black hole now collapsed in on itself, disappearing forever. Despite her relief, the Moon Princess could not help but pity its worn body. Moonacre was the home of new life, and such a tree did not suit the verdure of the resplendent woodland.

The influences that had been briefly bestowed upon her falling spirit were fading fast. She had awoken the valley and breathed life back into its inhabitants, but now she must return her powers to the land. Rising to her feet, thrills of energy swayed her body as though it were a receding tide. It washed across her skin in shivers and tremors, but then flowed from her feet and into the ground like a wave being drawn back into a vast ocean.

She did not stumble as she clambered up the grassy dais, nor did she falter as she reached out and pressed her palms to the grey bark before her. Maria's fingers were warm against the cold touch of the tree's wood, but she kept her hands against it as a gentle heat blossomed from her skin and thawed the ice of the trunk. From beneath her palms, a vivid swell of auburn spread out further and further, traveling up the oak and across its many limbs. Branches straightened and leaves burst forth, whispering together in the breeze as a perfect symphony.

The sun beat down in pale pillars of light, silhouetting the foliage as it jostled for attention. With a final flash of energy, Maria felt her power leave her completely as it entered the oak and balanced the natural world. It was carried as a shiver of spirit and vivacity, spiralling towards the heavens and calling back life to the ancient tree. The force erupted from the oak in a shower of white petals, thousands blooming from between the vibrant leaves. They were incandescent in the bright rays of sunlight, illuminating the tree in an otherworldly magic.

Just as soon as they had sprouted, they began to fall. Freed from their branches, they clustered in the air, swooping and circling in mellow gusts of wind. Despite their vast number, none seemed to touch the ground, instead staying afloat and forming enchanting clouds of pearly petals. They flocked closer together still, creating the silvery mass of an ethereal nebulous. As Maria watched, they adjusted and changed, aligning themselves into a shape she began to recognise. Sticking through the uppermost branches of the great oak pointed a long and twisting horn, and protruding away from the truck was a softly rounded muzzle. Before Maria was an immense unicorn, formed entirely of fluttering white blossoms. They were stirring in the steady breeze, which gave the impression that the grand creature was almost alive, tossing its mane and whinnying to the sky.

Maria gasped as it shifted above her, petals descending and shifting as they formed powerful legs and curved hooves. As the wind picked up once more, the unicorn seemed to rear its head and raise its mighty legs, before swirling together and charging towards the forest lining the clearing. Above the breeze, Maria could have sworn she heard the faint thundering of cloven hooves across the mossy earth, before the form of the unicorn met with the trees and exploding into a thousand individual blossoms, each drifting languidly through the air.

The petals soon began to clear and the glade once again opened up before Maria's gaze. However, as they settled to the ground and scattered through the branches, a figure emerged from the tree line.

Maria's breath caught in her throat. The wind died down, the birds ceased to chatter and even the leaves broke off from their rustling. For one final moment, Moonacre was silent as Robin de Noir appeared from the forest.

She took him in, staring at his body which looked as freshly healed as the woodland. No trace of blood lingered upon him, nor was his skin tarnished by violet bruises and crimson wounds. Best of all, however, was the wide smile that parted his lips, and the sound of her name as he called for her from across the clearing, breaking into a run as their eyes finally met.

And then she was in his arms, finally and infinitely. Her feet were lifted off of the ground and suddenly they were spinning together, around and around. They were two young lovers, orbiting the sun and basking in its eternal glow. The world around Maria became a kaleidoscope of colour, a whirlwind, a tornado. But at the very centre of it was Robin, with his russet curls and shining eyes. Maria knew that her life as the Moon Princess would be filled with trials and underlined with fear, injury and loss. Yet here was her salvation, her beloved who captured the bloom of a full moon in his eyes and the surge of the Milky Way in his voice; her starry eyed knight.

"You did it, Maria," he breathed against her ear. "You saved Moonacre."

"I was so worried that I would never see you again," Maria replied, pressing her face into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll always find you," Robin said, tightening his grip around her waist. "Whether it be deep within the forest or lost beneath the earth, I'll come for you, forever."

She drew her head back, meeting his eyes which were alight with an inextinguishable passion. Soft curls and coarse feathers tickled her cheeks as Robin freckled her face with butterfly kisses, moving across her nose and over each eyelid. He was so gentle, so intensely loving that she felt her eyes become glazed with unshed teardrops. Within his arms she came undone, allowing him to share the weight of the world that she had carried for so long.

She didn't need to fear her fate when she was in Moonacre. The family she had built for herself had created a new world, an entirety for which the sun rose each morning and the moon illuminated every night. So soft and delicate and vast and free. Her heart burst open in her chest and her love climbed higher, grew greater and reached past the brink of the insurmountable.

With her hand in Robin's, Maria walked towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Maria's final trial comes to a close! With only one chapter left, next weekend sees the end of Moon & Mist - I'm already heartbroken, oh my goodness. I've received a couple of frequent questions in comments and messages, which I shall endeavour to answer at the end of the story. If you happen to have any of your own questions (about this story, Moonacre, fanfiction or anything else) then leave them in a comment here and I'll do my best to answer it!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next week!


	22. A heart of moonlight

The valley of Moonacre was beautiful, vast and plentiful. It was a home to creatures large and small, to those with magic and without. The trees grew strong and the soil fed many; life could be so very simple if only humans could look away from the paths that they were so intently following and gaze at the wide world around them. If only they could see what a glorious earth we live upon, that past each tributary winds an adventure and down every rabbit hole lies a story.

If only humans could set aside their greed, their anger, their hatred. Then, and only then, could love be allowed to grow as freely and as infinitely as the cosmos. We have a talent for picking out the downfalls of humanity; our failures in body, mind and thought. What we do not recognise are the galaxies that swirl behind our eyes and the stars scattered across our souls. In every person lies a universe; imagine how extraordinary the world would be if we released them.

Maria knew this now; she had seen it beyond the realm of her physical form. It was a truth so encompassing and paramount that once she had returned to the manor it appeared so much more resplendent than she could have ever imagined. She understood every emotion, from the wild worry in Miss Heliotrope's eyes to the overjoyed embrace of Loveday as she entered her home, and each of them came together in a waterfall of sparkling tears. There would never have been enough time in that evening to express the complete and total love Maria felt for her family; for their natures and hopes and dreams. So instead, she hugged and kissed them all until she wore herself out. She was already lost to sleep by the time that Robin's gentle hands came down to cradle her against his chest and carry her up to bed.

The sun rose the next morning in a crescendo of light and affinity. Robin and Maria spent the entire day explaining their journey, often in painstaking detail for Miss Heliotrope's anxious benefit. Maria rounded the story with her newfound wisdom, pointing towards the greed and cruelty that was still harboured in their hearts. If everyone was to continue acting upon their avarice, then the world would surely become even more polluted. Everybody was at fault for infecting Moonacre, for poisoning the earth with their selfishness and causing the great oak to become twisted and gnarled as it soaked up their hatred. In every mind there lies a thick fog that clouds their kindness with greed, but if one seeks out the compassion hidden within themselves, then a new hope can be formed.

The moon crept up into the velvet night, as if, at first, unsure of its place. But soon enough the entire valley was coloured by its pale silver light. Maria and Robin were perched upon the highest branch of a grand, old tree. Just separated off from the manor, the only light that reached them was from the moon and its many starry companions. Each was vividly aglow, as if wildfire had spread across the sky. Robin had started off by pointing out the constellations, clearly visible with their strange and pointed shapes, however his hands had drifted down to Maria's waist soon after, strong arms winding around her and holding her close. She could feel his heartbeat through her back, the quick thumping remarkably comforting within the otherwise silent forest. Tentatively, she stretched up her hands and traced the skin of his palms, listening to him hold his breath as she wound her fingers through his. They fit together perfectly, the spaces between his fingers matching her own with enchanting ease. Maria thought that the gods could have carved them from the same slab of stone.

She brought his hand up with her own, feeling the cool breeze whisper across her skin. Delicately, she placed a sweet kiss against his knuckles, and Robin let out his breath with a soft sigh.

"I'm so blissfully, immeasurably, eternally happy to be here with you," she murmured, her words warming his fingers, which now held tightly onto hers as if they would never let go.

"Maria."

If her voice was the gentle flutter of petals in the air, his was as deep and as resonant as the rocks holding up mountains. A delightful shiver ran up her spine as she felt his body shift, moving ever so slightly so that they sat almost facing, her torso trapped between his legs and his lips mere inches from the top of her nose.

"Robin..."

"I love you," he whispered, so softly that it was lost to everything but her ears. "I love you so desperately and boundlessly that I feel the world would not be whole without you by my side. Please, oh please, let it be true that you feel in some way the same. I understand that my emotions are somewhat enthusiastic, but I promise that it is all in earnest. It's just that I feel... I feel I could fly whenever I catch your eye. All of the magic in all of Moonacre could never surmount what I experience at the touch of our hands, at the sound of your voice. I fear no fate so long as you are with me. My heart it... it beats for you... it always has... it always will..."

He faded out as he saw her smile, which was as brightly radiant as the moon above. She was giggling, almost uncontrollably, in complete elation. His long speech, so sudden with his thoughts tumbling from his mind without any form of restraint, was utterly true to Robin. With his unbridled emotions he had managed to perfectly capture her own.

"I love you, Robin de Noir. To the end of our days and for all those that follow it," was her response.

It was his turn to smile now, with such blinding happiness that Maria had to catch her breath. It was a moment so wondrous that the earth seemed to stand still, holding onto the precious piece of time and unwilling to ever release it.

"The bird and his princess."

"The girl and her knight."

They sat, undisturbed and at peace, within the patchwork of branches. The world moved in harmony and, at the touch of their lips, glowed softly in blissful adoration.

The night sky was scattered with stars and their hearts reflected moonlight.

**The End**

* * *

 

 

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_**\- 3rd stanza of [i carry your heart with me(i carry it in] by E. E. Cummings** _


	23. Acknowledgements, thanks + FAQ (of sorts)

Hello readers! So we have finally reached the end of _In Pursuit of Moon & Mist_, and I'm simultaneously so happy with it and completely heartbroken by it. In fact, the last chapter was coincidentally posted on the story's half-year anniversary! A fitting end I would say!

At risk of seeming incredibly pretentious for writing a little 'acknowledgements' section, there are just a few questions that I needed a space to answer, as well as a place to give thanks to all those involved in the creation of _Moon & Mist_.

* * *

First and foremost, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader **Bryn** (who can be found at: brynrdskynrd). Here from the very early chapters, you have been an extraordinary support and helped to make the story what it is today. Thanks so much for all of your encouragement and hard work (and for putting up with my awful grammar that I'd scrawled down at 3am on a Thursday morning – haha). I'm so fortunate to have worked with you, and you're honestly the unsung hero and loveliest person who I just cannot thank enough.

Secondly, thank you to everyone who messaged me with such kind words about the story. It means so much that you enjoy my writing and wanted to know more about the story. Thanks to all those who have favourited and followed _Moon & Mist_, your constant support has been so encouraging! Also, of course, thank you to everyone who has commented on the chapters. I have come to recognise so many of your names, and it feels like getting feedback from friends every time a comment notification pops up in my email. I'm going to miss all of you so much, but I'm so grateful that you have read through my story and enjoyed it enough to leave such lovely comments. Without you all, I doubt _Moon & Mist_ would have ever gotten this far.

Finally, a big thank you to every single reader of the story, both old and new. Thanks to all those who have stuck around with the story from the very beginning (6 months is a long time!), your support has meant the world to me. Moreover, thanks to everyone who may have only just finished the story now and have clicked on this final page. All I can hope for is that whoever had read _Moon & Mist_ has enjoyed this little world we've created together as much as I have.

For one last time: **thank you so much!**

* * *

  * **FAQ**



What next/ my original story?

Well, six months has been a long time to be writing weekly updates for a story, so at the moment I'm a bit lost for what to move on to. While I have enjoyed doing these types of fiction immensely, I would love more than anything to write **my own original story** (again multi-chaptered and probably longer than _Moon & Mist_). While it would be similar in terms of themes (adventure, fantasy, romance perhaps), I'm eager to create my own world with new characters and a unique storyline.

If you enjoy my style of writing, I would be incredibly grateful for your support or interest. Although I do not currently have an exact plan in mind, and I am unsure if I even have the audience to make such a project a success, if I ever were to write my own story it would probably be published on **Wattpad** (my profile being: kaonaxii).

Will you be writing more Moonacre stories/ a sequel?

While I adore Moonacre and feel at home within our little community, three Moonacre stories have been pretty exhausting creatively. I would love to write more adventure stories, however I feel that there is only so much I can do within a world that is not my own. This is why I would love to write my own original story in a universe of my own creation, as I feel that there would be much more for me to explore.

Would you consider writing for other fandoms?

That's a tough question, as there are many characters and worlds that I adore from all kinds of books, films and so on. However, the main reason that I decided to write about Moonacre in the first place is because I already felt that Elizabeth Goudge had woven a story so rich and magical that it fit my style of fantasy writing perfectly. If you do have **any suggestions** for other stories you think might suit me though, I would love to hear them!


End file.
